Loki: Triumphant - PART 1
by Sybil Silverphoenix
Summary: What would a movie about Marvel's most popular villain be about? ANSWER: Mischief making in the Past, Present, and Future! Now that Loki sits the golden Throne of Asgard in disguise with Thor away, he bides his time and gathers new strength as he plots to beat Thanos, the Fallen Titian, to claiming the six Infinity Stones. But Loki gets a bit more than he bargined for...
1. Chapter 1 - All Ends with a Beginning

Loki: Triumphant

Part I

_Written by: Sybil SilverPhoenix_

Chapter 1: All Ends with a Beginning

Darkness. Complete utter darkness.

"Long ago there was Darkness…" The clear aged voice of Asgard's noble king, Odin, speaks, but he pauses to cough and clears his throat. As this happens though the voice changes and morphs into another's.

"I can't tell this using 'his' voice." Comes the familiar silky smooth depth of Asgard's second and adopted son… Loki. "Besides… it's best that I tell this in my own words." He gives a slight chuckle.

"Long ago there 'was' Darkness… then radiant Light was born and the Infinity Stones were scattered across the Universe." Loki then says and the Darkness begins to flicker and sparkle with multi-colored flashes… then suddenly, there is a burst of brilliant radiance and Light is unleashed upon the Universe. As this happens, five objects fly out from the epicenter.

"Space…" A glowing blue cube spins past.

"Time…" A dark red liquid ripples and solidifies into a crystalline form before re-liquefying as it races past not leaving a drop behind.

"Reality…" A four sided pyramid with glowing yellow edges and filled with an inner darkness that is speckled with pin-points of light whizzes by.

"Mind…" A glowing purple orb hurdles past.

"Soul…" A green disk with a hole in the center spins past then. As it goes a light green mist leaves a trail behind which dissipates quickly.

"And Power." A fiery form flies straight out and seems to engulf everything and all is lost in flames.

"They go by many names of course… given to Them by the beings and cultures that have existed since the time before the Light and all those that were to follow." Loki adds and we watch as a group of Elves come upon a small pool of red liquid. They marvel at it as one of them touches it with tentative fingers. It erupts upwards and engulfs that Elf, killing him by aging him to a crumbling husk. As the others run away they cry out 'Aether'. We then see a small squat husky hominoid with a full beard of grey and white walking through a mountainous area. He comes upon the small pyramid with glowing yellow edges and picks it up. As the Dwarf holds it, he mutters a complaint about wishing he had a nugget of gold for every piece of worthless junk he finds… then suddenly all the rocks around him turn to gold. Frightened, the Dwarf runs away with the small pyramid object in hand.

"My favorite is Power." Loki then says as we see within the raging flames once more. "Power can manifest any and all of the abilities of the other five. It even amplifies Them, making Them far stronger together than They ever could be apart." As we watch, the fiery comet races out across the vastness of the Universe… galaxies ripple, stars burst into luminous glory, and stony barren worlds bloom with new life.

"Like the Aether, which is Time by the way, Power exists in another form than that of a solid. It exists as an undying flame… The Phoenix Force." Loki says the name with a shiver of pleasure dripping from his smooth deep voice. The longing is inherently clear. We see the comet shift and great wings spread wide from the body of the fiery bird as it flies through the Universe. It is grace and majesty at once.

"Regrettably… This resplendent being was divided before the Nine Realms formed." Loki then says with some distain as a slight sneer escapes his lips. "It seems not everyone back then liked an agent of change stirring things up… I can relate." His voice then becomes sympathetic, almost sad.

We see the Elves, Dwarves, and various other elder races in a coalition with an armada of ships of varying sizes. They have surrounded the Phoenix Force on all directions, there is no escape. Then the commanding Elf puts upon his right hand a large gauntlet. Set upon the knuckles are three glowing orbs… one is blue, one is red, and the third is yellow. As the Elf holds his hand in a fist, the red orb brightens then he thrusts his arm out and a blast of red and black energy races from his palm through a large force field that is keeping the vacuum of space out, and it strikes the beautiful fiery bird directly in the chest. The fire bursts outward and is blown out completely. There is nothing left inside the sphere of surrounding ships. Everyone begins to cheer. The Elf Commander smiles… but suddenly there is a brilliant flash and the fiery aura of the Phoenix reappears… with a vengeance!

Its normally green eyes are now red and its normally graceful heron-like form is now more eagle-like. The cry of the Phoenix rings out as its terribly awesome power rips through the armada of ships destroying all save for the Elf Commander's vessel which is protected by a force field. They realize that they cannot destroy it! Their only option is to contain it.

So the Elf Commander does the only thing he can. He activates the blue orb and thrusts his hand out before him. Suddenly, a blue force field starts to form quickly around the fiery bird, but a small piece of fire separates before the way is shut and winks away. Once contained, the force field tightens down until the fiery bird becomes a solid egg-shaped stone. It looks metallic and coppery with a bright sheen on its surface. The Elf Commander then activates the blue orb again and the battered ship finds itself elsewhere in the Universe. They gaze down upon the third rocky planet that circles a new born star. The Elf Commander then activates the yellow orb and the planet below flash-melts. He uses it again to make certain the egg is solid… then it is dropped down to the molten world below and placed deep within the fiery center. This is its prison… here the Phoenix Force shall forever dwell, never to disrupt or destroy ever again. The surface is resolidified with the yellow orb and the Elf Commander's ship disappears in a blue flash… and the Universe continues on.

"The Phoenix Force was imprisoned because it created, changed, altered, and destroyed on a whim. Oh, what I could do with such Power!" Loki then says eagerly. "While the more destructive side was sealed away deep in the center of Midgard with the use of the Eldritch Shard …The Reality Stone… The piece that escaped, the friendlier side, took up residence inside host beings which became Phoenix Avatars. Over time they would come to call themselves Phoenix and so that became their name. There was a Warrior from the Kree… a Priestess of the Shi'ar… an Elven Maid is said to have been the reason for the split betwixt the Light and Dark Elves. Some business about a plague."

We see a soldier on the field of battle. He looks around and sees his forces are being overwhelmed so he unleashes the power of the Phoenix Force. It destroys everything upon the battlefield, as well as the small planetoid it is taking place on. The fiery bird then leaves. We then see a woman with strange hair that looks more like feathers. Her features are more pointed and her dress is that of a Priestess. She uses the Phoenix Force to declare herself a goddess to her people. As she uses it to a greater effect, it consumes her and leaves the world of the Shi'ar. We then see a young Elven girl standing amid a town ravaged by plague. The sick and dying are laying all around in rows as nurses tend to them, but the mood is hopeless. So the Elf Maid prays and the Phoenix Force flashes out in a radiant burst of light that showers the whole Realm in a golden dust which heals all the sick. It consumes only the girl and so leaves for parts unknown.

"One thing was perfectly clear, however. The bodies didn't last long… for they were burned up due to containing the fiery might of the Phoenix Force. So it had to adapt bodies to it… and so the Phoenix began to tamper with the evolution of various races." We see the Phoenix Force create Frost Giants but abandons them as a Frost Giant explodes after the Phoenix Force possesses it. It then tries the Demons but they are too wild and seek only to consume and devour. The Phoenix Force then creates a world and a race of its own design. Asgard is formed and set upon it are human-like beings.

"It brought Asgard into existence… or that's the legend anyways. The Asgardians have denser, stronger bodies, and within their hearts, the Phoenix Force placed a spark of light giving them magic to wield and thus training them to manage its own power."

"Then after many millennia of trial and error, the Phoenix Force slipped into its current Asgardian Avatar." We see a woman giving birth and as the child is born, gold and orange light fills the room. As the baby girl is cleaned and swaddled it becomes clear that she has a birthmark upon her forehead… a small pair of golden wings.

"She is the longest Phoenix Avatar to exist thus far and it has become her very soul. She and the Phoenix Force are so connected… they are virtually one." Loki then says with a sense of reverence and longing.

"Now let's say, for arguments sake… If the Phoenix Force was to be pulled from her body via the use of the Eye of Agamotto …The Soul Stone… then she'd die and the Phoenix Force would go off in search of a new Avatar. Or… it could be contained to form the Power Stone." Loki then says with a devious hint in his smooth voice. We watch as the green flat disk with the hole in the center is used to 'draw out' the Phoenix Force from the current Asgardian Phoenix Avatar. The green mist surrounds her and is pulled to the hole in the Soul Stone. As it goes the orange flames flicker on her skin and are dragged away to the stone's center. It gathers before the Soul Stone and condenses to form an egg-shaped oval of bright fiery orange which then solidifies on the surface.

"A rather clever bit of Dwarven Technology can achieve that thus allowing one to wield the power of the Phoenix Force… if you are… less than Asgardian and don't want to burn up. It is known as the Infinity Gauntlet, and it is what trapped the destructive Firebird a very long time ago." Loki then says with a small amused chuckle. We see a close up of the backhand of the Infinity Gauntlet. The Power Stone affixes itself there and five small glowing lines flow out from it to the other Stones. As those lines connect to the Stones settings, they each grow brighter. As the fist clenches, the Power Stone burns the dull solid layer off as the other Stones grow brighter still… to the point of blinding… and an aura of flame bursts further from the Power Stone.

"I know two things for a fact… An Asgardian body is the perfect vessel to contain such splendid power… thus no need for the Gauntlet, and secondly, a person is far easier to deceive and manipulate than a god-like force. Oh, what fun I can have." Loki then says and gives a short wicked laugh.

A/N: Well this is my fanfic. I wrote this feeling that the petition going around online for a Loki Movie was a direct challenge... so I brainstormed this up last October and wrote it out. I am working on Part 2 and another fic that occurs in-between but I'm not spoiling the Marvel Superhero that appears in that one ;) Enjoy my vivid imagination and please feel free to review and of course... I DON"T OWN THE MARVEL CHARACTERS. I just have some interesting ideas!)


	2. Chapter 2 - Where we left off

Sunlight pours in through the gossamer peach colored drapes that hang in front of the tall narrow door that leads outside to a semi-circular stone dais that descents down three steps to a larger semi-circular balcony area. The railing is gold with a few long flower pots that follow the curve of the rail. Every few dozen feet there is a small pot sitting on the rail. The view of the ocean's narrow cleft harbor that comes close to the huge Palace's front steps with the Rainbow Bridge dividing it split down the center as Asgard's Great City is laid out around on either side is breathtakingly gorgeous in the late afternoon's golden light… but the pensive man seated at a large desk just inside the tall narrow arches of the doorway and windows pays it no heed, thus receives no comfort of his home.

The room he is seated in is large and set out in a somewhat oval layout. Thin pillars of gold with torch sconces line the pale apricot colored walls. Tall narrow mirrors line those walls between every other pillar. The furniture is large, white, and has gold ornaments and filigree. There are a pair of large dressers on either side of a vanity table with a large oval mirror, and a few armoires were arranged along the wall. Then there were trunks of white and steel along one side of the room. One was open with a few sheathed short swords within. At the center of the room were four lounging couches arranged around a large fire pit that is surrounded by a curtain of thin golden chains that dangle down from the high ceiling above.

Loki sits leaning back in the comfortable chair at the large desk. His long raven tresses are slicked back neatly and pulled into a tight low ponytail. The length of it is straight until near the end where it starts to wave. He looks to be in a very sullen mood with no relief in sight. He stares off into space with an angry glare as he mindlessly rolls something in his right hand. Though the desk is strewn with several scraps of loose paper and various books, some in stacks with a few open ones scattered about… He pays no heed to them.

His bright icy blue eyes look down at the object in his hand as he stops playing and opens his palm. Resting upon the pale smooth palm of his large hand is a large crystal that is faceted into a more spherical shape. There is a single rune etched upon every facet. Loki narrows his icy eyes intently upon the runestone residing in his hand. It starts to quiver and shake at first then slowly it floats upward and starts to spin. He gets it to tumble for a few moments before he makes a slow smooth motion as though to bat the stone away at a nearby dresser.

Loki watches and concentrates carefully upon the crystal as it floats across the room and slowly descends upon an ornate plate of silver and gold upon the targeted dresser. Before the crystal touches the plate, however, the oval room shifts with a green light and changes into that of Loki's former prison cell in the large Asgardian dungeon near the palace. He quickly stands from the desk which vanishes.

"So tell me, Loki… How has this day found you?" Comes Frigga's voice from behind Loki. He shifts his dour demeanor suddenly to wear a more smiling countenance before he turns to face his adopted mother. The smile isn't all a lie… he is thankful to hear his deceased mother's caring voice once more.

"Well the day has been most eventful. First, Thor has asked that his reward for saving the Nine Realms be that he go to Midgard." Loki starts in his usual indifferent manner. "Indefinitely." He adds with a slight sneer. "To spend his days with his Mortal Love." The disgust is evident in his tone.

"Don't berate your brother so. There are a few things you could learn from him if you took the time to study." Frigga reprimands in her motherly way.

"Like what? How to brag, to bully… to take all the glory?" Loki sneers as his anger flashes to the surface momentarily. It chases away the cold empty numbness that has long settled over him since before he was exiled from Asgard. Frigga frowns sadly at her second son… _'Her adopted son.'_ Loki reminds himself mentally of that fact every moment he spends looking at his loving mother. Deep down his heart aches to see her here. He knows she is dead. Knows it, but talking to her shade… a memory of her consciousness that she enchanted within the runestone so she could talk with him in his cell whenever she wished to speak to her wayward son. The shade retains all of Frigga's memories up to the last moment she used the runestone to speak with Loki and it retains the memories of every conversation Loki has with her… only Frigga will never hear those conversations… yet her ghost lingers on speaking to him.

"You know full well that your brother has changed his attitude and thus is no longer like that." Frigga says a bit sternly to remind her adopted son of his older brother's personal growth and maturity. Loki sneers at the words knowing there is truth to what she says for he has witnessed it first hand. Though he still holds to the anger that yet dwells in his broken heart.

"Oh, the other thing Thor did was relinquished his claim to Asgard's Throne… and Odin allowed it… if you can believe it." Loki then declares continuing with informing Frigga of the event's since last they spoke. He needs to keep this little talk on course or get distracted by his adopted mother's sentiments and he can't have that. He has a goal to achieve now that he is secretly King of Asgard.

Loki feels an upwelling of pride at his latest quiet coup to claim Asgard's throne. The only person to notice what was taking place was Odin himself after Loki had captured him, but then he fell into the Odinsleep not long after his subduction. Odin is currently a prisoner of 'Asgard's Rightful Heir' though he sleeps away in his hidden prison. A slightly amused smile crosses Loki's face then. Frigga's shade merely takes the smile as an amusement at what her second son had said.

"As I've said before… There is a purpose to everything your Father does." Frigga says as her motherly tone returns, yet still a sternness lingers as she levels her adopted son with a glare that Loki knows all too well. It's the look of a teacher instructing, and it warns that discipline is soon to follow. Loki winces at the mention of Odin as 'Father'. He could argue the absurdity of that but Loki isn't about to waste time at the moment.

"Then Thor gave a passionate plea vouching for my valiant and honorable role in defeating the Dark Elves. Only the All-Father doesn't trust me… and still… I dwell here in the dungeons." Loki sighs wearily and gives a short humorless chuckle as he gestures to his surroundings. "Whilst Thor gallivants about on Midgard free of all responsibility." His sneer returns.

"Think not on that, Loki. It does please me to hear that the two of you managed to set aside your differences long enough to do such a heroic deed. Now I am proud of you, my son." Frigga says warmly and beams with pride. She then sighs. "As for your Father's distrust… that is because you've given him reason not to trust you. Now you have to earn it." She adds to encourage Loki. He shifts his weight as his agitated mood continues to linger. He does smile slightly at his adopted mother's pride in him. Yet it does nothing to assuage the pain in his heart over her loss.

"Your approval pleases me, Mother… but how can I regain Odin's trust when all he does is treat me as an errant child?" Loki then asks his frustration still clear, yet it has softened slightly. While Frigga's shade picks up on this, Loki does not. She moves to close the distance between them. She starts to reach out to touch her adopted son but stops her hand before she can touch his cheek. She knows she will dissipate as soon as contact is made. The first time Loki placed the runestone on the plate after Frigga's death… he was so taken by grief that he tried to hug his dead mother… _'Adopted Mother… Must I forever remind myself these simple things?'_

"You've already taken the first step by aiding Thor in the defense of the Nine Realms from Mal-"

"NEVER SPEAK HIS NAME!" Loki snaps cutting her off and silence fills the room. Loki then shakes his head and turns away from his mother's shade. The anger is hot and the tears start to well up in his bright blue eyes. He does not want his mother to see those tears. _'I mustn't show weakness!'_

"I'm sorry… Mother… I-" He starts softly, controlling his voice so it does not break with the emotion swelling within him. "It's just that… ever since…" Loki starts but he cannot finish. His voice starts to crack so he goes silent and his shoulders slump as he lets his disheartened state overwhelm him for the moment. _'Why do I feel such pain over the loss of the woman who was never really my Mother?'_ Loki ponders for a moment.

"Loki. I may just be a memory, a ghost of Frigga… but I do understand how you feel about the death of the only mother you've ever known… and I understand that you helped Thor for m-… for her." Frigga then says as she walks up to stand next to her youngest son. Loki looks over at his dead mother's shade and sees the sad look in her sky blue eyes. His heart pains him terribly. _'There is nothing I can do to stop this pain… That race of vile Elves is gone forever! Leaving me with no target for my hatred!'_ Loki thinks and clenches his fists tightly. Hot tears spill from his eyes as he shuts them. His body shakes from the flood of emotions. _'There is always one to focus on though.'_

"If only Thor had gotten there sooner!" Loki yells releasing his rage in the verbal outburst, but the anger still remains filling his shattered heart again to overflowing. "If only I had been at your side!" He then cries out and he cannot stop the tears. The sorrow takes him now and his broad shoulders slump low with the heavy weight of guilt. _'Is this the truth of the matter? Am I really to blame?'_ Loki ponders and a flash of remembrance flits through his mind. It is of that strange magma creature that had busted several of the prisoners out. It did not free him, but Loki recalls giving it directions to aid its speedy escape from the dungeons.

"But you weren't there." Frigga speaks softly breaking the memory before Loki could further blame himself for his mother's death.

"Because Odin… in his infinite wisdom… placed me in this infernal cell!" Loki then shouts latching on to the anger still remaining within him as he gestures to the room around them.

"You are in this cell because of your own actions, Loki. Your rebellious side has condemned you. Blame that… then move on and better yourself… become the good man you really are, my son." Frigga says sternly at first then softens to her motherly tone. Loki remains silent though he still seethes inside.

"Turn that thing off, Loki." Comes Odin's harsh voice suddenly commanding as he walks up to Loki's cell alone. Loki ignores his adopted father's command as he gently touches the cheek of his mother's shade. He half expected to feel the resistance of her warm living flesh, but instead his hand passes through the image and a smiling Frigga disappears in a soft shimmer of green light. Sadness feels Loki then. Before it can completely take him, Loki holds his right hand up to the distant plate and recalls the runestone to his hand. It immediately flies across the room which shimmers revealing his mother's private chambers once more. Odin continues to walk through the room until he sits upon one of the lounging couches around the central fire pit.

"That is such a foolish distraction to be entertaining at this time." Odin starts as he seats himself.

"I need not explain myself to you." Loki says in retort as he turns from Asgard's King. The runestone rolling around in his hand once more. His mood has not improved. _'Why am I even talking to a doppelganger?'_ Loki then thinks to himself and waves his hand dismissively at the seated Odin. There is a shimmering of green light around Odin and suddenly a second Loki is now seated upon the lounging couch. The doppelganger smiles wickedly in a knowing manner at his sullen maker.

"You owe yourself an explanation as to why you'd be talking to the ghost of the woman who did nothing but lie to you your whole life." The Loki double says still smiling as he eyes his maker with a mirth unfitting for the situation.

"SHE WAS MY MOTHER!" Loki shouts as he turns suddenly. A throwing dagger flashes through the air as it speeds towards its intended target. The doppelganger disappears, laughing, as the dagger impacts and buries itself within the back cushion of the white couch. Loki growls in frustration as he clenches his fists. The anger causes him to shake. _'Why must I argue with myself?'_ He ponders this and takes a deep steady breath to calm his nerves. His whole demeanor then shifts. He runs his right hand through his hair to slick down any loose fly-away strands. He then straightens as a determined look fills his face and he turns. He strolls quickly up to a large full length mirror on one of the doors that leads from the large oval room. With a simple wave of his left hand the mirror's surface ripples like still water being stirred by the wind… and he steps through… to appear somewhere else.

The room is dimly lit and golden. The walls are covered in shelves which are lined with an innumerous about of books. A few desks are in the room strewn about with open books and scattered loose pages. There's an archway on a pedestal on one side of the room but Loki walks past everything to a black door trimmed with gold. He unlocks it with a wave of his hand. This is his secret study and no prying eyes anywhere can see inside these walls… the perfect place to hide an Asgardian King.

As Loki opens the door and walks down the stairs, his clothing changes as a green shimmering light flows over his body. His long flowing emerald green cape graces his broad shoulders and bellows out behind him as his armor fills out and takes on a polished golden luster. His golden horned helm appears upon his raised head and Odin's spear, Gungnir, appears in his right hand. Though his handsome face is a neutral mask, he still rolls the runestone around in his left hand showing his true mood is just there under the surface.

He stops to open another door at the foot of the stairs and enters a small circular room. In the center is a large golden bed with a sleeping old man resting within its white and gold sheets. Odin looks positively ancient now in his slumber as a sad frown graces his lined face. Loki smirks mockingly. _'So pathetic! HA! The old Fool never saw this coming.'_

"How does it feel, Father?" Loki says with contempt to the sleeping Odin. "Knowing that you are alone in this place, seeing all that I do in your name? I'm surprised you're still alive." Loki mocks. He pauses to give a short chuckle as he gives Odin an appraising once-over. "Though, by the look of you… you may just last another century or two."

_End this madness at once, Loki!_ Odin demands telepathically towards his mocking son. Loki's left eyebrow cocks up at the clear command and his face twists from smiling to dark. He tilts his head back slightly.

"You don't command me anymore." Loki says in a grumbling whisper as his icy eyes glare down his nose at the slumbering king before him. The man he once knew as a loving father. _'No, never loving… Thor was loved best by you… not me…Never me.'_

_'I am your Father and King of-'_ Odin starts trying to urge his adopted son to reason but Loki cuts him short as he mentally smacks Odin across the face with a backhand to silence his adopted father.

"You are not my Father!" Loki yells in rage. "You are a liar! And a traitor!" Loki yells as he blasts Odin psionically twice more. He then chuckles and straightens himself as he takes stock of the scene playing out before him. _There's an irony in this._ "Besides… I'm King now… no one knows but you and me… and that's how it shall remain. The best part is… your precious Thor practically handed Asgard to me."

_'Release me now and I'll finish what Laufey intended for you at your birth.'_ Odin then says as he struggles to regain his mental fortitude. Loki continues to chuckle but then his bright blue eyes darken and he narrows those icy orbs upon the sleeping aged man before him once more.

"You decreed that I should waste away in the dungeon 'til the end of my days…" Loki starts in a serious tone. He then tilts his head raising his chin to look down his nose at his disgraced adopted father. "Henceforth, you shall remain here… until you rot in this bed… Father." Loki says coolly with a hateful edge in his tone. Each word drips with venom and he mocks Odin as he spits out the word father. Odin looks at his adopted son sadly with his mind's eye. _'Don't look at me like that… I despise your pity, Old Fool.'_ Loki thinks as his eyes narrow slightly upon the defeated king. He does nothing… says nothing… he only turns with a flourish of his green cape and struts off standing straight and tall with his head held high though Odin hears every word ring loud and clear through his mind. _'Save it for yourself.'_


	3. Chapter 3 - The Late Arrival

Heimdall stands watch at his post at the Bi-Frost which sits at the end of the RainbowBridge at the very edge of the Realm. The roar of the ocean waters as they flow unceasingly over that edge is muffled slightly within the walls of the golden dome as Heimdall scans the stars and different Realms for any threats to Asgard. Then his amber eyes behold a curious sight.

A fiery flash on Midgard catches his attention briefly. As he looks closer at it, he sees a familiar face… a lovely woman with nearly shoulder length gold and copper streaked golden brown hair, soft features, and such sad dark emerald eyes hovers a meter above a flagstone paved courtyard. She is looking down at a red headed woman, who is also very beautiful, as she lies upon the paved ground. The red headed woman looks up questioningly then at the woman floating eerily in the air above her.

"What now?" The red headed woman questions with some trepidation.

"Live… and be vigilant, Jean Grey. If it returns again… then so shall I." The hovering woman says with a surety drawn from serenity. Her tone eases Jean Grey somewhat as she nods her head slowly. Then a light comes on from inside the near-by mansion and a young man's silhouette appears in the doorway. The outside lights come on illuminating the two women. The young man comes out. His shaggy dark brown hair is messy from sleep and his eyes are covered by sunglasses with red lenses.

"Who's there?" He challenges as he steps closer then his breathing hitches as the red headed woman turns to look at him. His eyebrows raise and his voice becomes shaky as he says, "Jean? Is that… is it really you?"

"Yes, Scott. It's me." Jean Grey answers as she stands and Scott rushes to the woman he thought he lost to the claws of Wolverine nearly four years ago. The hovering woman floats away and out of the light. She goes unnoticed as the touching reunion plays out before her.

"Thank God, you're back. I feared-we all thought you were gone for good. After Logan-" Scott says but can't finish so he hugs the woman tightly fearing that she may disappear at any second.

"I was and it was my own fault, not Logan's. I was out of control and he was the only one who could stop me." Jean then pauses as she remembers what she had done, what she had become, and how Logan had killed her. She let her mind attach to his so that she could live on… inside of him. Then Logan went through his sojourn in Japan and let her go. She accepted it and longed to slip away into the void after death… but this woman known as Phoenix called to her and spoke with her at great length, and now here she is… at the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters.

"But now I'm back… and I love you, Scott. I choose you. Only you." Jean then says and smiles as she kisses Scott deeply and tears stream down both of their cheeks as they cling to one another. More lights come on then and some faces appear in the windows. Jean breaks away and looks towards the hovering woman.

"Thank you… Phoenix. Thank you." Jean then says gratefully as she watches the hovering woman float away up into the night sky and out of sight. Heimdall watches the woman named Phoenix fly faster and faster into the heavens above. Her skin lightens and a fiery orange and golden light starts to flow off her entire body. The green, gold, and brown leather of her unique Asgardian outfit becomes visible. Her dark green eyes brighten though they still look so sad and they begin to glow as she is completely engulfed in her fiery aura.

Tony Stark is out for a night-flight in his latest Iron Man suit, the Mark 44. He promised Pepper he wouldn't go crazy making a small arsenal… okay, huge arsenal… of suits like he promptly demolished several months ago. It took some convincing but he managed to get her to agree to let him have TWO suits for 'Avengers' work. Tony would tinker with one of the pair once a week, or every other, adding this or that new multi-functional weapon like the new taser devices on the metal tips of Iron Man's fingers for a non-lethal option.

They were inspired by the very lovely, and very deceptive, Agent Romanoff… or Natasha Romanoff, or… Natalie Rushman, or… whatever she wishes to call herself now that S.H.I.E.L.D. was T.K.O.'d by Hydra. The thought that those damned Nazi knock-offs had targeted him still pisses Tony off to the boiling point! Steve had come by with Natasha and a new crime-fighting partner named Sam Wilson.

Tony had made a remark to Steve about him now having his own 'Robin'… which Sam promptly corrected his codename is 'Falcon' after the EXO-7 Falcon flight suit he wears. Tony helped repair it, even added some interesting new features to it. One of which, Tony has built into his Mark 43 and 44 suits… stealth panels for a smaller radar signature.

But right now all Tony wants is to fly over upstate New York …free and unhindered… clearing his mind of all the stress and… suddenly bursting up from a layer of clouds below him comes a blast of flame. Tony is startled at the sudden appearance as he rolls out of the way and immediately follows. It looks like a meteorite in reverse or a missile that has been launched… Over upstate New York?!

"JARVIS, track that… whatever it is." Tony commands as he pursues the fiery trail. If it is a rocket or missile of some kind, then Iron Man WILL disable it.

"Already on it, Sir." Comes the cool smooth British sounding voice of Tony's A.I. program as it immediately starts tracking and calculating the object's exact position and runs a diagnosis via special sensors in the suit and Stark Industries satellites overhead.

"Sir, it is an unknown. Though my sensors indicate there is a heart beat inside."

"Heart beat?" Tony puzzles. "Okay… time for a much closer look." Tony says and Iron Man's repulsor thrusters spark brighter. He speeds towards the object and comes along side it. That's when Tony notices the strangest thing ever.

"WHOA! It's a woman!" Tony notes as he gets a good look at the female form engulfed within the brilliant fire. She is shapely, like Marilyn Monroe or Natasha Romanoff… only slightly curvier. Perfectly so, too! Tony has a moment to wish he was single as he moves around the fiery woman. Her face is pointed upwards as he comes to follow directly before her. "Hey there… Ms… 'I don't know your name yet'… Do you need any assistance tonight?" Tony asks smoothly, his Iron Man voice blaring loudly over the sound of his thrusters and the rush of air. '_Please say 'yes'._' Tony thinks a bit too hopefully. No immediate reply. Tony frowns. Has he lost his edge with the ladies?

"Sir, we will be breeching the Earth's atmosphere in thirty seconds." JARVIS warns coolly. Tony sighs, but he isn't too worried… the Mark 44 is 'space-capable' as he and his new friend, Bruce Banner, have come to coin one of the latest features. Complete sealed-in environment. Tony just upgraded his sealing systems… and Bingo was his name-O!

_'Stop following me, Mortal.'_ The woman suddenly says as her face lowers to look Iron Man eye to eye. Tony's breath catches. She is absolutely stunning! Now he really does wish he was single.

_'Go home to your future wife and be contented.'_ Her voice sounds through his head again.

_'What the…?'_ Tony thinks surprised as he notices her full red lips don't move though her green eyes stare through him… _'Almost like she's gazing into my Soul! Pfft... if that was a real thing!'_

_'You do have a Soul, Mortal.' _She answers in his mind and just as Tony think it…_ 'Mind reading is one of my many abilities, Anthony Stark.'_ The woman says.

"Who are you?" Iron Man asks curiously, yet his voice is more hushed now.

_'I am Fire… I am Life… I am Light Incarnate… I… am… Phoenix.'_ The woman responds and then suddenly without hesitation… she shoots off at such a blinding speed that Tony is envious of as he watches the fiery woman blaze off towards the full moon high above.

"Sir, we have just entered into Earth's lower orbit. Four satellites are within fifty miles of our current location… two commercial, one military, and the last is one of Stark Industries." JARVIS informs, breaking the silence.

"Holy shit! She could read my mind!" Tony says as the thrusters slow then shut off leaving him to float in orbit. He watches Phoenix fly away further until her fiery aura starts to split and long thin wings of flame open. A long thin neck of flame stretches out and the bird's head takes shape. The fire of the eyes is green. Two very long fiery tail feathers stream behind for some distance showing the path it has taken before the fire fades away. They get redder towards the end.

"Sir?" JARVIS inquires seeming to not understand.

"I could hear her thoughts in my head as plainly as though she were speaking to me." Tony says as he continues to stare at the firebird as it travels past the moon, now merely a streak of flame in the night sky… like an orange t-shaped comet. It then winks out of existence… lost to sight.

"Where'd she go?" Tony puzzles.

"This woman… Sir… has disappeared from all sensors."

"Well I'll be… Ms. Phoenix Suns can teleport! I wonder where she went?" Tony says curiously. He also ponders why she was even here on Earth to begin with. Something about her mental voice just sounded so… so like Thor… and his annoying ass of a little adopted-brother… who thankfully isn't alive anymore. A little bit of positive intel that came from Natasha's mass exposure of S.H.I.E.L.D. last month. Way to go Black Widow!

"Put me down for a thousand bucks on Asgard." Tony then says as his thrusters fire and he starts back to Earth. The next time Thor comes around… Tony plans on asking about this mysterious, and beautiful, woman named Phoenix.

Heimdall knows very well how Phoenix can teleport herself across the Universe to appear anywhere instantly. Heimdall also knows that her green eyes weren't always so sad. He remembers a time when they were happy. Heimdall saddens at the recollection for it involves Loki. Asgard's adopted son was happier during those times as well… and the fallout of the separation wrought upon those two has left both forever changed. Loki was damaged and driven towards a madness fueled by insecurity, jealousy, and hatred… only to die seeking to avenge the fallen Queen Frigga, though Heimdall has his doubts about that. Phoenix, however, though saddened and scarred, still has heart to help others at least.

Suddenly the Phoenix's fiery aura flickers back into Heimdall's vision. It heads down to fly some miles above the frozen landscapes of Jotunheim. The orange and gold flames shift color and turn a bright blue close to Phoenix's physical body but gets deeper and darker out to the wing and tail feather tips taking on a more royal purple color. The eyes are still green. As this blue Phoenix flies over the Realm of the Frost Giants… the Jotuns she passes over start to drift off into sleep. Their red eyes close and they fall to the frozen ground going still. It then begins to snow on Jotunheim and all is covered in a thick blanket of white. Heimdall blinks twice as a look of concern passes over his usually stoic face. He has never witnessed Phoenix do something such as this… Ever.

Phoenix's green eyes then turn to look directly at Heimdall. Her sad eyes scan him with a soft glare from worlds away. She then ascends flying faster and faster toward the stars above. Her fiery aura shifts back to the orange and gold flames as she goes, and suddenly she winks out of sight once more. As Heimdall starts to ponder where she'll appear next… the fiery aura bursts forth in full glory just beyond the edge of the Realm of Asgard.

Odin's remaining eye widens and he sits up ramrod straight instantly on the throne. He has witnessed all that Heimdall has seen and he is aware that the boisterous self-absorbed inventor, Tony Stark, is aware of… and most curious to learn of… something new in the Universe, and Asgard's secret King isn't certain what annoys him more, Stark's lurid thoughts of Lady Phoenix or his astute deduction at her home world.

"No matter." Loki says to himself. Now the Asgardian Phoenix Avatar has arrived in the Realm Eternal! This fills Loki with dread… and, oddly, a deep yearning begins to overcome him as his heart flutters with anticipation.

"Where is that coming from? I hate her. What she did to me was unforgivable and so I hate her… Forever!" Loki says to himself as he sits secluded in a windowless room in the palace. He takes extra care to guard his thoughts from her prying mind.

He learned long ago that she was a mind-reader. It always annoyed him, for no matter how hard he tried to keep a secret from her… she always knew. She could also discern the lies and the truth in his voice, but now things are different. For whilst questioning Odin about his existence during Thor's Banishment… Loki noticed that the man he had believed to be his father grew weaker as the devastated prince unleashed his anger at the king like a blow from his fist. It had felt like he was striking Odin without raising a hand though… and it had forced the old man into the Odin-sleep… leaving Loki filled with more questions than before.

Those questions led him to think of Lady Phoenix… and now his mind drifts back to her and he recalls a time when those sad beautiful eyes of hers were very different… very happy. Deep down his heart aches at seeing her hurt.

"There was a time when I once enjoyed that she could read my thoughts… Hel, I even relished it." Loki recalls sadly but he quickly shakes his head and clears his mind of the sentimental feelings that have started to wash over him. "I must not lose control. I must not be vulnerable." He hisses as he focuses more intently on his psy-shields. He watches Heimdall watch Lady Phoenix descend from the stars only to wink out as she closes in on the Bi-Frost.

Lady Phoenix winks into view inside the Bi-Frost. She hovers lightly in the air before the Realm's Guardian. Heimdall looks fully upon her as she floats before him. Her fair skin has a pale rosy tint to her cheeks. Her full lips are a deep ruby red in color, there is a hint of a sad frown at the corners. A golden birthmark in the shape of a small pair of wings is upon her forehead starting just between her eyes and spreading up and out to accent her eyebrows. Her eyes… large and beautiful… they are a deep dark emerald green, lined with long fluttering lashes… and they are so sorrow-stricken that it moves even the stoniest of hearts to soften and the coldest of hearts to melt with the emotion.

"Greetings, Good Heimdall." Phoenix says softly to the Realm's Guardian. A polite smile graces her full ruby lips. It makes the ever-stoic Heimdall smile slightly.

"You're late for the Convergence, Lady Phoenix… and I noticed you made a stop before coming here." Heimdall says to the hovering woman with his deep grumble.

"I was merely putting a ruined world into stasis." She answers softly as her slight smile wanes and the frown takes her once more. She then lowers her head in sorrow and shame. After a moment of silence passes between the two, Lady Phoenix looks up slowly and says, "I must speak to Odin at once." Heimdall gives the hovering woman a narrowed look before another slight smile crosses his face for a moment before returning to his normal stoic demeanor.

"You are always welcome in Asgard, Lady Phoenix, as long as you mean us no harm… for one wonders whether you have done too much already." Heimdall then says suggestively to Lady Phoenix and his stance relaxes. She lands lightly upon the Bi-Frost's floor and that's when Heimdall notices how his words have struck a cord within her… for her green eyes lower to the floor.

"It may not be much… but I am sorry for what has happened since I last left Asgard." Phoenix then says as she walks past Heimdall slowly. Their eyes meet for a split second and Asgard's Guardian knows her words are genuine.

"I've always found it curious that such a truthful woman, as yourself, fell in love with the Prince of Asgard who turned out to be so deceitful." Heimdall then says.

"He has always been tricky… but he does have goodness in his heart still." Lady Phoenix then says and Heimdall gives her a troubled knowing look. She has confirmed a suspicion of his.

"There's an irony in that." Loki quips to himself after over-hearing this exchange about her truthfulness and his lies. He then watches Lady Phoenix walk away from the Bi-Frost along the RainbowBridge. She floats up into the air and flies swiftly down the glowing multi-colored ribbon. As she looks down she sees the brilliant rainbow colors flicker in the crystalline bridge below. The huge golden gates open before her and Lady Phoenix enters the City of Asgard proper. She smiles genuinely at this experience but the smile is tinged with her ever-present melancholy.

She continues straight ahead to the huge towering palace where the mighty river Urd flows through the RoyalPalace's foundation to generate the enormous energy for the city. She ascends slightly aiming for the large open arches that serve as the huge throne room's window. She slows as she flies through the forest of columns and lands delicately before the steps leading up to the Seat of the Watchtower… Asgard's Throne. Odin is standing before the golden throne waiting expectantly. Lady Phoenix bows her head respectfully to Asgard's King.

"She never kneels." Loki says to himself from his secluded room.

"I apologize for my tardiness to the recent Convergence, All-Father. I was indisposed with another… more pressing matter." Lady Phoenix says as she raises her eyes to meet Odin's single one.

"Such melancholy within those eyes." Loki notes. "Why not apathy? Why not cold detachment?" He then adds perplexed yet with venom. He feels the old sentiments stir within his fluttering heart. "Control. I must maintain control lest she discover me." Loki then focuses harder and the icy numbness returns.

"And what, pray tell, could've kept Lady Phoenix from aiding in the defense of the Nine Realms at their time of greatest need?" Asgard's King asks sternly of the woman standing below him.

"I reabsorbed a piece of my other half… As you know the majority of the Phoenix Force is trapped within Midgard and it manages to possess Mortals every so often… and ultimately… destroy them." Phoenix starts. Odin's left eyebrow raises slightly. "It usually takes no time at all to process the emotional discharge of those Mortal Avatars. This recent one took longer than expected, however…" Phoenix pauses for a moment. Thoughtful. "For she was killed before her piece of the Phoenix Force could fully consume her psyche. So her mind came with it. She was different, more powerful, filled with such rage and sorrow at the losses wrought by her own power. So I gave her a second chance at Life." And with that… a light of Hope enlivens Lady Phoenix's dark emerald eyes and they seem to sparkle. Loki feels his heart race inside his chest at the sight.

"Control." Loki wills himself.

"Your absence was noted. Many were lost, including my beloved wife… and… my second son, your husband." Odin says in his stern tone. Phoenix closes her eyes and lowers her head in respect for the fallen Queen.

"Frigga was the kindest woman I have ever had the pleasure of knowing and I feel her loss deeply." Phoenix starts with her head still lowered. A moment passes in silence. "But…" She then adds and her eyes snap back to Odin. "I was not blind to all that has transpired in Asgard since my last visit. Loki's spiral into darkness, Thor's Banishment, Loki's attempted conquest of Midgard, the Battle against the Dark Elves… in which they actually pulled together… like old times." Phoenix says with a rare bright smile. The pride shining in her eyes, though still tinged with sadness, is something to behold. Odin finds himself smiling and nodding his head at her words as she steps up the last climb to the throne.

"Of course they went on a Fool's Errand trying to destroy one of the six Infinity Stones. Those are indestructible, Odin. Believe me… I know." There is another brief pause in which Lady Phoenix becomes very serious. _'I also know that Loki is still alive.'_ Odin's eye widens as Lady Phoenix's voice rings through his mind. Loki goes still. _'We will have to discuss this in private… and soon, All-Father.'_ Her voice flits through once more then there is silence in his head.

"How does she know?" Loki whispers and braces himself for whatever attack she will unleash. Yet no attack comes. "What is she playing at? She usually sees through my tricks." Loki asks himself as he remains on edge… waiting, watching, expecting.

"I witnessed the actions you took against Jotunheim." Odin then declares to Lady Phoenix. "What business was that? Revenge?" The aged king adds sternly as he then watches her closely, awaiting her reply.

"I did it because of Loki." Phoenix starts.

"Because he has proven to be a monster?" Odin interjects.

"He isn't a monster." Phoenix retorts with a harsh glare to the All-Father.

"Then what right do you have to put an entire race of beings into hibernation?" Odin then asks pointedly. Phoenix gives the All-Father a stern look of her own.

"Have you forgotten the agreement we made after Loki was found, Odin?" Phoenix asks curiously.

"I am beginning to think I should've just left him to die." Odin then says callously. Phoenix is struck by the coldness in the Asgardian King's tone.

"Is this how you truly feel about your sister's only son?" Phoenix asks pointedly. Odin's single eye widens at the revelation.

"This is new." Loki whispers.

"That plan no longer matters now, Lady Phoenix." Odin then starts as he takes a weary seat upon the throne. He slumps down and it almost seems that the weight of years of inaction and indecision have caught up and are now pulling down upon him. "For Loki, himself, masterminded the ruin of the treaty I had worked so long to maintain with the Frost Giants. Ironic, considering he was central to solidifying that very peace."

"That is because we both waited too long in telling Loki the truth about himself and what his intended purpose has always been." Phoenix says and then sighs sadly. "I told you he was ready after that incident with the Trolls more than a century ago… but you insisted to wait until after you named Thor your Heir Apparent." She levels a stern glare at Odin then.

"Time has proven you right it seems. Perhaps things would be different now if they had been handled differently back then." Odin then says.

"Perhaps." Loki whispers wistfully before focusing once more.

"Now… I am heirless." Odin says with an exasperated sigh and he sinks lower upon the throne. "My true born son runs away from the throne whilst my adopted son conspired to murder me for it." The aged king sighs once more.

"The Past is past and there is nothing that can be done to amend it." Phoenix speaks out loud. _'If only Loki would but come to me now… I could talk some sense into him.'_ Her voice flits once more through Odin's mind.

"Do not think such thoughts, Lady Phoenix… for good fruit cannot come from bad seed." Odin speaks.

"Perhaps it isn't the seed that is bad… but rather the ground, though rich and nourishing… was not attended to properly." Phoenix retorts as her eyes remain upon Odin. The Asgardian King does not miss the veiled insult.

"Always so clever." Loki says with a smile upon his face. "How I miss our witty repertoire. Perhaps I should remedy that." He then adds as he pulls out a silver wand with a glowing blue jewel at one end. He smiles and taps himself with it only to vanish in a burst of blue flame.

"We shall discuss these matters further later on after the evening meal." Odin then says softly and gives a dismissive gesture with his right hand. "Go now. You are welcome here in my home as always, Lady Phoenix." Odin then says. Phoenix nods her head respectfully to Asgard's King and starts to turn.

"Wait! Lady Phoenix… there is no more thing." Odin then calls out as he straightens in his throne. Phoenix turns to regard the king curiously. "You need an escort."

"My usual escort isn't here anymore." Phoenix says sadly.

"I know… but you shouldn't be alone in your grief, Lady Phoenix." Odin starts. "Take one of my advisors to keep you company. Grimmdall!" Odin says then cries out the command. A tall lean man appears. His long dark golden curls are pulled back loosely and long wavy bangs hang down on both sides of his face which is handsome.

A thin kept beard of darker blonde shadows his jaw and upper lip. A small pair of circular lens glasses resides upon his nose framing his wide blue eyes. His smile is soft and pleasant as he walks around somewhat quickly from behind the throne. His hands are behind him as he walks. He stumbles a bit, seeming to trip over his own feet before he turns away from Phoenix to bow to the king seated upon the throne. She notices curiously that this advisor is playing with something in his right hand.

"Yes, All-Father?" Grimmdall says. His voice is soft, polite, and has a lilt to it.

"Your task is to escort, Lady Phoenix, around the palace… and to just keep her company. I trust you can this." Odin then commands.

"It would be my genuine pleasure, All-Father." Grimmdall says with another bow to Asgard's King before he turns to face Lady Phoenix. He bows his head to the woman and she notes that he is tall, little more than a head taller than herself. Almost as tall as…

"This is Grimmdall. He is one of my newest advisors and is a scholar of esteemed merit. He shall be your escort." Odin then says introducing Lady Phoenix to this somewhat awkward man.

"It is a tremendous honor to speak with you, ma'lady." Grimmdall starts politely. He then lifts his head and smiles warmly at Phoenix. "The stories told of you do no justice to speak of your beauty… and my eyes marvel at the sight of you." Phoenix raises her left eyebrow at the man's compliment.

"You seem more poet than scholar." Phoenix starts then looks to Odin. "Until later, All-Father." She nods her head and Odin does the same. Phoenix then turns and heads for the large golden double doors behind the throne. They open at her approach. Grimmdall has fallen into step at her right side as they start down the long corridor together.

"So where do you wish to go, Lady Phoenix?" Grimmdall asks politely. He then stumbles over his own foot again as he glances over at her. She manages to catch his upper left arm, steadying him, before he finds himself face first on the floor.

"Watch your step." She says and releases the scholar. He stands up and straightens his wine colored and silver accented jacket muttering a simple thank you. "We are going to my favorite place in the palace." Phoenix then says and starts down the hall again at her quick pace.

_'The tiered Gardens.'_ Loki thinks sadly as the two make their way through the palace. He remembers how he and Lady Phoenix would spend time there talking about magic, the stars, and Realms beyond those of the Nine under Asgard's watchful eye. All the while he holds focus to maintain the mental block so the woman standing next to his disguised self doesn't take a peek inside his head and discover the deceit. _I must learn all that I can from her about this agreement betwixt her and Odin over Jotunheim._ He then thinks as they walk out through a pair of large double doors. They enter the largest and most lavish garden in all of Asgard.

The semi-circular paved foyer area tiers down into a series of three steps which then opens up to a much larger crescent-shaped area that is paved in the center with nine stone paths leading away from it. Each path takes a visitor to a different section of the vast garden where plants from each of the Nine Realms are kept and tended to. At the edge of the central open grassy area are shrubs and tall thin trees. There are statues scattered about as well as other adornments all representing animals and well-known Heroes or Rulers of each Realm. The garden continues in nine progressively wider arcs away from the palace… then there are nine tiers that go up the back side of the RoyalPalace's central spine.

Since the twilight is deepening, orbs of soft golden light start glowing from atop golden poles that are placed strategically around the garden to afford adequate light. Phoenix waves her hand and all the lights dim. The flowers fill the air with a fragrant scent and Loki can't help but enjoy the beauty of this place which he hasn't visited since… Grimmdall shakes his head.

"Are you okay?" Phoenix asks with some concern of the scholarly man beside her. Grimmdall smiles politely and shakes his head again.

"It's nothing. Just the perfume of this place always seems to overwhelm me." He says with a slight chuckle. Phoenix smiles sadly at that.

"Yes. It is a bit overwhelming." She says and walks up to the stone wall which serves as the retainer for the next tier that arcs away from the palace. She floats up and twists to land reclining upon this lower wall. She then stares up at the stars above as they twinkle on unceasingly. She absent-mindedly begins to play with a large green stone set in the beautiful golden necklace at the hollow of her throat. The stone is heart-shaped and looks as though it has golden wings. Three small golden chains dangle from the bottom of the stone and the wings. At the ends are small emeralds. The wings connect to swirling golden pieces that link together forming this lovely piece of jewelry.

_'I gave that to her the night we were married.'_ Loki thinks as he watches her stare up… lost in thought at the stars above. _'Her behavior is so…odd. Why is she so sad? She shouldn't show any care or concern for me…yet…she has. Why?'_

"If I may be so bold as to inquire about something of you, Lady Phoenix?" Grimmdall starts and Phoenix turns her sad eyes to the scholar and nods her head. "How long have you loved Prince Loki? You must miss him terribly to look so… contemplative." Phoenix is stunned for a moment. She has heard only one other person ask that question before.

"Queen Frigga asked me that very same question once." Lady Phoenix then answers. "I told her… it was when I realized he was a man." She pauses briefly and the disguised Loki gives a curious look. "I've known Loki… and Thor… since they were children. Loki has always been inquisitive and mischievous." She gives a short happy chuckle before continuing. "His intelligence and curiosity have always endeared me to him." She then sighs as she looks up once more to the stars. "I watched him grow from a young boy with a penchant for mischief, into a brilliant young man with so much potential." A dreamy gaze fills her sad eyes. "And now it's all wasted."

"What did you expect from the spawn of a monster?" Grimmdall then says coolly. Phoenix's head snaps to the tall lanky scholar.

"Loki is NOT a monster." Her glare is scolding. She then turns on the stone wall and drops down to face Grimmdall directly. "He is confused, lost… because he feels lied to and betrayed. As such, he then lies and betrays everything he has ever held dearly in esteem." She then walks off angrily. She stops after a few paces though and turns once more to face Grimmdall.

"He is alone… or that's how he perceives himself to be. But the truth is… he isn't." She adds softly and her sad eyes threaten tears.

"He certainly has no friends on Asgard… or any other Realm for that matter. So you are wrong, Lady Phoenix… he is alone." Grimmdall then says.

"No, it is you who are wrong. For he still has a friend… in me." Phoenix then says and she returns her gaze to the night sky above.

"Well then if he lies to and betrays everything dear to him… He will shake the trust you put in him as well, Lady Phoenix." Grimmdall adds. Phoenix gives the scholar a curious look.

"Perhaps… after all, he still has a choice to make." Phoenix then says.

"You speak as though Prince Loki still lives." Grimmdall then states curiously.

"He is still alive… and he is here on Asgard." Phoenix then says as she gives her full attention to the tall lanky scholar, who looks very surprised.

"Impossible!" Grimmdall starts perplexed. "His body was recovered from Svartalfheim."

"True… a body was recovered." Phoenix starts. "But it wasn't Loki."

"How do you know this?" Grimmdall asks curiously and with some alarm. Lady Phoenix looks down as a thoughtful look crosses her face. _Here comes the lie._

"Because I gave him a piece of my heart." She answers cryptically with a sad smile though her eyes glimmer with a hint of happiness. Grimmdall is taken slightly aback and his eyes widen as he seems to sway. _Control!_ Loki thinks before the emotion can overwhelm him further. Grimmdall straightens and raises his eyebrows in surprise.

"How… romantic." He says charmed and a wonderful smile crosses his face. _'But that still doesn't answer the question at hand, my Radiance.'_ Loki thinks with a sweet sternness as he looks at Lady Phoenix with delighted eyes. She then lowers her sad eyes and Loki feels that jab to his heart yet again. _'She makes me annoyingly aware of my heart!'_ Loki thinks as a slight look of frustration crosses Grimmdall's face… then realization strikes… and Grimmdall's eyes go wide. Loki immediately reins himself in and is thankful that his emotional slip went unnoticed, for Phoenix had turned after lowering her gaze. She now stands with her back to the unassuming Grimmdall with her forlorn eyes directed heavenward.

The thought of stepping up behind her silently and twining his arms around her once more as he had many a time before crosses his mind then. He wonders if she still smells of star flowers and honey. He wonders if her skin still fells soft and warm, if her streaked hair is still as soft as it looks bouncy… _'She is prone for a knife in the back!'_ Loki thinks coldly as he slams shut is heart. Grimmdall takes in a sharp breath through his nostrils.

"Few know this, Scholar…" Phoenix starts, breaking the silence as she still looks at the stars. She then turns to face Grimmdall fully. "Loki and I were joined in hearts after the 'War That Almost Was'."

"You wed Prince Loki?" Grimmdall asks with a surprised tone.

"Our linked hands were wrapped with a golden ribbon right here on this very spot. Only the King, Queen, and Heimdall knew it had transpired." Lady Phoenix says with a smile as she gestures around at the circular pavement in the middle of the large open grassy area. Loki had noticed this fact before they arrived here… and he was trying very hard not to think of that moment right now.

"And it was after the incident with the Trolls just over a century ago, yes?" Grimmdall then asks inquisitively as a scholar should to pin down the details.

"Correct." Phoenix answers softly as she wraps her arms about herself. "Now if you'd please excuse me… I wish to be alone." She adds with a turn of her head towards Grimmdall.

"As the Lady wishes." Grimmdall says politely with a slight bow. Phoenix then floats into the air and glides up to the uppermost tier of the garden on the palace's side. He watches her go and once she lands, he turns and walks back into the palace. As Grimmdall walks briskly down a deserted corridor, Loki appears, or rather a doppelganger does, and walks abreast with the disguised real Loki.

"Well that was a most fascinating conversation." The Loki double says to Grimmdall with a wicked, knowing smile.

"Yes. I learned much… but not about what I wanted. However, with my lovely wife back in Asgard… I dare to cause some mischief." Grimmdall says smiling then suddenly Grimmdall turns away with a green shimmer and walks on back to the throne room, whilst the real Loki continues forward speaking. His handsome face is drawn severe whilst his smiling doppelganger continues on with him.

"So what's the plan?" The doppelganger inquires with a smirk.

"You are going to stir the Trolls up for a war with Asgard." The real Loki replies.

"The Trolls haven't been anything more than laughable since… Oh! I get it! You mean to use the Tesseract and Aether in concert… and with the wife so close their abilities are amplified greatly."

"Precisely." Loki growls in an almost whisper.

"Traveling to the Past is going to be such fun. It's a good thing you are blocking both Heimdall and the always radiant Lady Phoenix."

"Indeed." Loki says and a dark smirk mars his face.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Past awaits

A blue flash brings the two Lokis to the Palace's Weapons Vault. They pass several alcoves, each holding a powerful relic or dangerous weapon, before they find the one with the Tesseract. The Aether is directly across from it. They each collect one and wave a hand creating an illusionary Tesseract and Aether to appear in the empty alcoves before leaving.

The real Loki grabs the Aether while his doppelganger grabs the Tesseract. The doppelganger only chuckles at the blue cube as it does no harm to him. It disintegrates organic matter with prolonged exposure but resists energy… and since the doppelganger is an illusion wrought by magical energy… no harm done. The two then disappear in a blue flash to reappear in the Hall of the Royal Family's Personal Wing of the Palace. They stroll up to Loki's large double Chamber doors. With a wave of his hand the large green and black main doors that are trimmed in gold and have intricate golden knot-work designs flowing over it… open. They walk through and enter the receiving room within.

"Just how I left it." The real Loki comments as the two walk across the large receiving room. His magical traps are still in place which means his captive is still secured in Loki's destination and there have been no intruders either. A fire lights in the fire pit at the center that is ringed by three black couches on a circular green rug that covers the golden floor. Bookshelves line the walls and the torches there flare to life with white orbs of light chasing away the darkness within. The shutters are closed over the large windows which usually allow Loki a view of Asgard from this side of the palace. The two walk through the room with little more than a glance around. They ascend a staircase.

The lights come up as they then pass into his bed chambers. The circular golden walled room has a huge circular five-pillared bed. The frame is carved from thick logs of a dark wood that looks black in the low light but has a faint deep green sheen to it as the lights grow brighter. The dark wooden head board is curved around the bed between three of those wooden pillars and has six pillows on it of varying sizes, all fluffy. The curtains that drape from the ceiling are two colors. The thicker material is green while the more lacey material is black. There is gold filigree in the dark wood of the bed frame and golden thread embroiders the edge of the green curtain which is held back with a braided golden rope on each post. The comforter on the bed is a dark green and the silky sheets are a shimmering gold. The circular bed is so large it could sleep a half dozen people comfortably.

Huge arched doorways flanked by arched windows serve as the walls on either side of this majestic bed, worthy of a Prince of Asgard. The shutters then open, as they always have, as soon as Loki steps through his door from the receiving area. The emerald gossamer curtains bellow gently in the cool slight evening breeze. The coolness does not affect Loki in the slightest… in fact, he prefers the chill. He takes a deep breath of the fragrant sweet and salty air as he glances out the open windows to his left out of habit. He smiles absently at the sight laid out before him. For these windows afford… in Loki's opinion, the most gorgeous view of the Rainbow Bridge, the Bi-Frost, and the stars that twinkle and shine beyond the edge of the Realm… and for a moment, Loki feels at home. He almost feels like turning to go and stand out upon his private balcony just to soak in the view.

"There is a task that needs doing." He says harshly to himself. His head snaps forward quickly and they walk straight through the bed chamber to walk up another set of stairs to a small hallway at the top. On the left is the lavatory chamber, on the right is Loki's huge walk-in closet, and straight ahead up the next set of stairs is Loki's study. The black and gold door at the top is shut and secured, but with a wave of his left hand it opens immediately.

They enter a circular room that is a tiered two-floor room with the lower floor being more crescent shaped and the upper area being the more open floor space. Bookshelves filled to bursting, line the wall that serves as the support for the upper floor. There are bookshelves lining the outer walls as well. Tall narrow windows higher up in the high-ceilinged room give light from either side of the palace in the day, but now they are shuttered and the thick green drapes are closed.

Orbs of light begin to brighten from a few wall torches and from lamps on the few desks on the lower level. The two Lokis ascend the stairs along the curve of the wall to the upper level. They cross the floor paying no heed to the weapons in the racks along the walls and approach a section that is cut back in a rectangle, a long nook with seven full length mirrors on the wall opposite the stairs landing. The real Loki approaches the center one. He waves his hand before it and the reflective surface darkens to reveal a hidden doorway. Loki then enters his secret magical study.

There are maps on the walls, desks strewn with various books and loose pages, the high walls are bookshelves in some places and there are several books along with some interesting artifacts and items that Loki has collected since his youth. On the opposite side of the room is a black and gold door, but there is only one thing that draws Loki's undivided attention… a simple metallic and stone archway on a platform in the center of the large room. There are two pedestals, one in front of each pillar.

This is a bit of Dwarven and Asgardian technology coupled with some tech specs Loki learned while with Thanos and the green stones are Norn Stones from Nornheim, Home World of the Norns and an outpost for Trolls. He had started working on this after Thor left for Midgard to be with his 'mortal love'. Now it is complete and ready for the task Loki has designed it for.

Loki then places the Aether on a pedestal before one pillar while the doppelganger places the Tesseract on the other one. As the two Infinity Stones 'plug-in' to the device, it powers up and a float screen appears before each pedestal. Loki dials in the location using the Tesseract's light blue screen and the time on the Aether's red screen.

"Your task is to rally the Trolls, garner an allegiance between them and Queen Karnilla for Norn Stones… get the Trolls to hunger to invade Asgard." The real Loki says to his doppelganger.

"That shouldn't be hard seeing as how they were eager for battle before our involvement." The smiling doppelganger says with a chuckle.

"You know what… let's shake things up a bit shall we?" The real Loki then says as he turns and opens a black chest near the large desk. He pulls out a pair of large knuckle-dusters and hands them to his smiling double. "When Thor, Lady Phoenix, Fandral, and I went to the 'War That Almost Was'… it was I who slew the Troll King in his Commanding Chambers. I lost my Wounding Wand to his fury." Loki then comments digressingly.

"Give him these, help him set pure Norn Stones in each, and direct him to Thor before the moment my Past self finds him." Loki then commands. He pulls out a small silver wand with a glowing blue jewel at the tip and hands it to his double. "This Tesseract-powered Displacer Wand will teleport him to the battlefield… and it will keep you from the blades of my younger self."

"Once I'm done?" The double asks.

"Dispel yourself. Though do kindly return the wand to this room."

"It'll be… over there. Inside the lid of that chest." The doppelganger says as he points out an old chest that Loki hasn't opened in centuries. He nods.

"One more thing… Take this." The real Loki then says as he extends his index finger and draws a circle in the air before him. An orb with a mirrored surface appears and he tosses it to his double, who catches it with ease.

"Why, this will-"

"Yes… capture Mjolner."

"A word of caution to the wise…" The double begins with a smile but then a serious look fills his face. "If you try to change the Past too drastically… then know that it will work itself out to flow as it has for you up until this point. So there are no paradoxes, of course."

"Of course… but all the same, it's worth a try if it gets me the chance to muddle Thor's Glory-hogging." The real Loki says with a dangerous and sly grin.

"For Asgard!" The doppelganger then says heartily with a deep laugh as he turns and walks through the swirling, purple energy portal merrily.

"For Loki." The real Loki whispers with a smile. After the double disappears, Loki focuses and watches the doppelganger's memories flash through his mind. The double disguised himself as a Dwarf, struck a deal with the Norn Queen, promised the Troll King much and more, gave the brute the gauntlets, pure Norn Stones were set upon those gauntlets, and the Troll army was ready to move, War broke out, the double teleported the Troll King out to battle and… Loki's eyes snap open. He then dredges up the memories of his past trying to recall as much detail as possible about the day he went to war.

The sun was bright and shone merrily down upon Loki as he trained out in one of the many large flat paved training courtyards next to the palace proper. There were four sparring squares in this particular courtyard. They were on different levels, two elevated and one sunk into the ground. Loki was sparring in the sunken square… the Pit… against four of the Royal Guard, the best of Asgard's elite forces… and Lady Sif, the best of the best of Asgard's elite forces.

"Ready for another trouncing?" Loki asks with a cocky smile as he spins the staff of dark twisting wood over his right hand. It has two gold rings around the center and gold and silver end caps set with a large translucent green stone at each tip. He then stands up straight, head held high, with his right hand holding the staff comfortably next to him. His raven hair is short and slicked back save for a few strands of his chin length bangs which fall free down the right side of his handsome pointed face. His cocky smile only widens as one guard, the largest… rushes forward.

Loki switches the grip of his right hand on the staff and immediately kicks the bottom with his foot. He thrusts the tip out in a wide upward arc to impact the guard squarely under the chin at just the right moment. The large guard is hit so hard he flips backwards fully before skidding to a stop against the wall on the opposite side of the Pit. Loki follows through into a crouched stance with the staff resting on his right shoulder. This set-up would prepare him to deal, at length, with any attacks from any direction. He then stands up straight and tall taking on his usual princely manner once more.

"Is this all that the Royal Guard's finest can do? Cower at the sight of Asgard's second son who is armed with only a mere staff of wood?" Loki then mocks to the remaining three guards.

"Loki we all know that is no 'mere staff of wood'." Lady Sif starts as she holds her double-bladed sword behind her with her shield arm forward defensively. "That's Laevateinn, The Wounding Wand… and it is just as tricky as you are." She then adds. Loki smiles at the lovely dark haired woman.

"The woman has some courage it seems to face me armed so… unlike the rest of this rabble." Loki starts out with a smile, but it fades as his words are meant to sting the others in the square with him and Lady Sif. It works perfectly, too… All three guards come rushing at once. Loki immediately widens his stance bringing Laevateinn before him into both hands. He gives the staff a twist and it breaks apart at the two center golden rings.

He now has two shorter staves the length of short swords in each hand. He catches the incoming blow of his first assailant with his right stave and strikes immediately with a side long slash of his left which takes the guard full in the stomach. He is swatted away and Loki spins, takes a knee, and ducks the second attacker's sweeping long sword. He taps the guard on the shin with his right stave.

As the Prince of Asgard comes to a stop, he quickly crosses his weapons in the air above him to block the next incoming attack… but the chain attached to the small metal ball wraps itself around the two sticks. Loki immediately clasps his hands around both staves and yanks the chain forward with all his strength and his distant attacker is caught off balance behind him. The chain slackens and Loki pulls his staves free with one hand while the other pushes the chain off… though the staves appear to shorten to the length of daggers to accomplish this quickly.

Loki then immediately rolls to the left as his former attacker with the long sword comes rushing back. His free hand flicks outward quickly and a small silver flash darts through the air but the attacker twists his broad long sword before him deflecting the tiny deadly projectile off target. Loki smiles knowing that cost his attacker the set up needed for a sweeping strike, so this guard's only option is to thrust the blade forward.

Loki dodges at the last second by jumping high into the air. Without looking, the Prince of Asgard brings one of his staves to bare in his right hand which quickly lengthens, and swats away the incoming metal ball and chain. It races back to its wielder and strikes him with a glancing blow in the left shoulder. Loki then flips forward acrobatically in the air and rejoins the two parts of Laevateinn together once more before landing gracefully. The staff is now as long as a cane.

The guard with the long sword comes rushing back in whilst Loki has his back turned and seems to, all the world, be distracted by checking the bracer on his right arm… but that is the deception… As the blade comes in, Loki blocks by holding Laevateinn parallel to his right forearm. It then lengthens fully and Loki grabs the shorter end close to his face with his left hand. He then twists his wondrously clever staff over the long blade… which quickly comes out of the guard's hand. Loki spins the blade around his staff a couple of times in the space of a split second then flings it away and brings the other end, which lengthens as the other end shortens, in a wide side long arc as he spins around fully to catch the surprised guard on the right side of his helm.

As the guard hits the paved flat ground, the long sword's tip impacts a tall thick wooden post that serves as a support for the awning of the shaded rest area. Volstagg, who was busy chowing down on a large piece of meat jumps slightly at the sound of the impact and falls over backwards causing the table to flip as well. Food and drink, plates and goblets fly through the air in all directions and clatter on the ground. Fandral, who has bested his sparring partners, laughs heartily at the humorous display as he sheathes his rapier and dirk.

"That was a most lucky trick, Loki. I bet you couldn't pull that off again if you tried." Fandral says with a cocky smile of his own. Loki sneers at the slight then smiles wickedly as he points his Wounding Wand to Fandral.

"Step inside this square with me and I'll put your sword in the other post, Fanny." Loki challenges the dashing blonde haired man with a mocking tone. "Besides… I grow weary of this routine."

"Weary? You haven't crossed weapons with me yet!" Lady Sif shouts from her still defensive position.

"I don't know whether to fight her or kiss her." Loki says deadpan with a shake of his head to Fandral. "Honestly, though I don't want to hurt her… she's a woman."

"I have the same problem sparring against her as well." Fandral agrees with a nod of his head as he looks towards Lady Sif and does a double take. Loki just blocks the left inbound attack and then the wide arcing right inbound attack with Laevateinn as though they were nothing serious.

"Fight me!" Lady Sif demands while she attacks. Loki then twists the staff differently at the center and pulls the halves apart… as they go… the wooden staves shorten at the ends and twin blades pull out from the center golden rings. The sliding ring of metal is then heard and Loki pushes Lady Sif's blade away roughly. He takes his stance with the points of his twin blades pointed towards her. The blades shine brightly in the sunlight save for a dark line that runs down the center of each.

"Then come at me with everything you've got… Lady Sif." Loki says as his voice gets low and dangerous. Lady Sif steels herself and rushes forward with a thrust. Loki swats at the sword tip and pushes her weapon out wide with his thin left blade. He then tries to thrust his other blade forward at her midsection, but Lady Sif brings her shield down and spins away… staying just out of Loki's reach. Loki ducks the sweeping attack from her double-bladed sword as she spins around and dances away. He pursues her across the square.

She then twirls her double-bladed sword around over her head as she spins once more and strikes at Loki with a savage horizontal slash. He ducks again by sliding on his knees. He springs up and rushes her from the ground. The flats of his crossed blades and breastplate crash against her shield and he pushes her away from himself hard. Lady Sif is thrown backwards across the square. She does land on her feet and skids, only stopping as she bumps into the pit wall… unharmed.

"There… we've sparred." Loki says with a polite smile as he stands up straight only to give Lady Sif a slight bow… as aught a gentleman should before leaving the company of a lady. He sheathes the twin blades by rejoining the two halves of Laevateinn back together. He lets the staff stay the length of his forearm and returns it to the small of his back before climbing the stairs out of the pit. Lady Sif glares at the youngest Prince of Asgard.

"That was a good bout, Brother!" Comes Thor's booming voice, still grinning with laughter after witnessing Volstagg's surprise. "And Sif! You did well to hold your own against… and walk away from… the quick and precise prince." Thor then adds mirthfully. His words lighten the mood but do not defuse it entirely. Loki notices Lady Sif's dark eyes soften and dart to Thor with yearning swimming just underneath. Loki shakes his head. _'And still the witless oaf does not see his treasure.'_

"Dare she ever square off against you, Brother… I fear you'd harm her, what with your blunt brutish tactics… or perhaps her soft touch may conquer you, as is apt the touch of a beautiful woman to do." Loki says poetically with an amused smile as he looks at Thor with hard eyes. _'There's a hint as poetically blunt as your precious Hammer, Brother. Now look at her!'_ Loki thinks as he eyes Thor harder and darts his bright blue eyes from his witless brother to Lady Sif three times… but Thor doesn't get the hint. Instead… Fandral strolls up.

"Did you see that trick Loki did with Brune's long sword?" The Swashbuckler in teal says and Thor looks away before he can think to look at Lady Sif.

_'He ruins yet another chance to educate my witless brother. I'm beginning to wonder if he's doing this on purpose.'_ Loki thinks with a roll of his blue eyes then slips an amused chuckle to himself as a new thought crosses his mind. For the only two options are for love… one infinitely more humorous than the other… then there's the option that Fandral may just be an even greater witless oaf than Thor. _'Such a thing is entirely possible.'_

"Aye! I expect no less of my Brother's skill! He is almost a match for me!" Thor boasts warmly.

"Perhaps one day he'll match your skill and strength in battle Thor, but you'd have to put down Mjolner and Loki would have to gain a stronger physique to cover that womanly lanky frame of his." Fandral pipes up humorously and the others laugh… except Hogun, he smiles. Loki sneers inwardly at the mockery. At this moment, the dark-haired Asgardian Prince feels… small, weak, pathetic…

"I'm alone here." The forlorn prince whispers sadly. His words are lost to the others as they make fun of him. Thor's chuckles fade from the others.

"What was that, Loki?" Thor asks with a rare show of concern. Loki stops. His careful mask of neutrality veils emotions from his face.

"I'm bored here." He lies with a forced smile as he turns to face his older brother. "I say… we leave Asgard for another adventure."

"Have you forgotten already, Brother? Father has forbid us to leave Asgard of our own accord since we ran off to battle Surtur nearly eight-hundred years ago." Thor then says.

"Oh, what fun that adventure was." Fandral states mockingly. "Muspelheim! Wonderful place to get burned."

"Well, I don't know what to say, Fandral, except… if you can't take the heat… then stay safe in Asgard." Loki says with a slight smile tugging on his lips. Volstagg bursts into a rough grumbling laugh. Hogun laughs now for once. Even Lady Sif fights back a chuckle. Fandral's brown eyes narrow.

"If I remember correctly… going there was your idea, Loki." Fandral speaks coolly. "And it was almost our last."

"Your slip got us discovered… Thor did what he does best managing to distract our Demon hosts long enough for me to provide the means of our extraction… _'And did I get a 'thank you, good job, Loki… I'm proud of you, Son? No!'_ Loki adds in his mind.

"That trick using your doppelgangers was quite clever." Volstagg says nodding his head, sticking up for Loki. "And we even made off with what we went there for in the first place… Surtur's sword, Twilight, so that Loki could make that tricky weapon of his!"

"Aye, that we did." Thor agreed. "I knocked Twilight from the Demon King's very hand." He added in boast and Loki rolls his eyes in distain. _'Typical… Claim all the glory, Brother.'_

"Come then… let us go to the cellars and open a few caskets of sweet honey wine to toast Loki with his favorite drink!" Volstagg then shouts and Fandral follows… both chanting 'Mead!' as they go. Hogun follows silently behind but Lady Sif lingers slowly for a moment as she climbs out of the Pit and passes Thor. Soon she is up the steps that lead into the palace proper.

"Go now, Thor." Loki then says to his golden haired brother and gestures with his head for Thor to follow his friends.

"In a moment, Brother." Thor then says as he finishes splashing water from a nearby basin on his face.

"No, Thor… you need to go and talk to Lady Sif now… alone." Loki then says to his witless brother.

"Is something the matter with her?" Thor asks not getting the innuendo. Loki practically smacks his palm to his forehead.

"So much for subtlety." Loki says with a sigh. He then blatantly blurts it out. "Silly, Thor! She adores you! Can't you see it?"

"You must be mistaken, Brother. Sif is just a friend." Thor denies with a chuckle.

"Oh, Brother." Loki says with an exasperated sigh. "You best take her for your own… lest some other handsome warrior comes along and takes her from a Prince of Asgard."

"Some other 'handsome warrior' wouldn't happen to be you, would it… Brother?" Thor retorts with a chuckle.

"I'm afraid not, Thor… she's all eyes for you." Loki then says with a reassuring tone and a smile.

"That's right… you're all eyes for another yourself." Thor then teases with smiling eyes. Loki blinks taken aback for a moment then gives a hint of a glare.

"What are you on about, Thor?" Loki then asks baiting Thor for conformation of the answer he knows he is about to receive.

"Why… Lady Phoenix, of course. I noticed how you eyed her when she helped us escape Muspelheim." Thor says with those same smiling eyes. Loki immediately softens at the mention of her name. "But I fear, not even a single Prince of Asgard could ever hope to hold her heart." Thor adds with a distant look in those smiling eyes. It causes a sting to Loki's heart to hear this. _'I hate that look in your eyes, Brother.'_ Loki thinks and his eyes narrow as they turn icy.

"How are you so sure of that, Brother?" Loki inquires curiously masking his jealousy as best he can.

"And you're the clever one, Brother!" Thor says with a laugh. "Why, she does have a choice… considering there are two of us." Thor adds with a chuckle. Loki's eyes widen at his taller blonde brother's statement. _'Is that a challenge, Thor?' _Loki thinks. He wants to say it… but he can't. He is afraid… _'What have I to fear? Thor getting out of hand? Father's wrath in the wake of it?… The Oaf and The Punishment.'_

"As does Lady Sif… or so you say. How about we make a little wager? You pursue Lady Sif… and I, Lady Phoenix? Last one to get a kiss by the first day of the Yule Feast… has to dress in motley and play as Court Jester that first night." Loki then says with a smile as he holds his hand out. Thor stops drying his face with a towel to look at the offered hand then at his dark haired brother's shining blue eyes. Thor shrugs and clasps Loki's right wrist.

"Then… may the best Prince of Asgard win." Thor says with a nod and a smile. _'Oh, I intend to win, Brother.'_ Loki thinks as he returns the smile and nod.

"And may the other play a most comical Jester." Loki adds with a mischievous grin. _'I can already see you in the outfit, Thor.'_

"Though don't be mad, Brother, if both of the Ladies Fair prefer me." Thor teases with a laugh before they release arms. Loki just narrows his eyes at his older brother's flippant comment intended as humor.

"Lady Sif? Are you well?" Thor says as he comes strolling up from the way Lady Sif and the Warriors Three had come. She seems to have decided to lag behind and linger in the gardens close to the palace for some reason.

"Oh… Thor?" She replies slightly startled by the tall blonde prince's approach. "I am well. Is there something you need?" She then adds. Thor only smiles down at her. She looks at him quizzically. She starts to speak…

"There is actually something I require of you." Thor starts before she could say anything. Sif's eyes widen curiously at this.

"What do you ask of me, my Prince?" Sif asks in reply. Though it is formal… there is a note of curiosity in her voice.

"This." Thor says softly and leans in to embrace Lady Sif. He manages to slip one arm around her waist and the other goes to her cheek… but before their lips meet… There is a sudden flash of brilliant light just beyond the Bi-Frost at the edge of the Realm. Thor's head snaps up to look fully at the cause of it immediately. He lets go of Lady Sif and places his hands on the stone railing. Sif does the same.

"Well, looks like Phoenix has returned." Sif starts off as she looks in awe at the fiery bird aura blazing in the sky above like a second sun. "No wonder Loki follows her around like a loyal hound. She sure knows how to make an entrance-" Sif starts awestruck then slowly turns to look at Thor… but rather it is Loki standing there instead. Confusion and anger wash over the warrior woman and she punches Loki hard, square in the jaw, while he is fully distracted. He is thrown roughly off of his feet and skids along the pavement for a few meters.

"Loki, I swear on the All-Father's right eye… If you ever do that again…" Sif starts dangerously but then pauses remembering just who she is threatening. Loki only laughs heartily from the ground.

"I deserved that." He starts then stands and brushes his clothes off. "I was merely trying to endear you further to Thor. You really should just go and talk to him, Lady Sif. However… you never know when it could be me." He says with a sly smile. "Now, if you will excuse me, my Lady, I have urgent business to attend to elsewhere." Loki says with a curt bow and hurries off. Sif is left fuming.

Loki hurries to the Throne room. He slows his approach as he notices Lady Phoenix talking with his father, King Odin. Loki admires her from behind as he slowly walks up. Her outfit is white under a soft brown leather corset that has angled bands at the sides, gold armor pieces at her shoulders, gold bracers on her forearms, a golden skirt under a skirt of leather straps, from around her front attached to the back of her belt are two trailing ribbons that dangle behind her like tail feathers while another ribbon is draped around her upper arms, fringed on the bottom like fire, and calf-high brown leather boots with golden grieves over them. The diamond accents on her bracers catch the light and sparkle. Her shape is toned yet very curvy… voluptuous is the word that best describes her figure. Loki finds himself wishing for the millionth time to just be able to hold her close and feel those curves for himself. _'Today maybe my lucky day to do just that.'_

"Ah… your escort has arrived just in time, Lady Phoenix." Odin says with a warm smile as he turns his single blue eye to his dark haired son.

"Come now, Odin… you know I do not require an escort." Phoenix says to the All-Father. Her voice is eloquent with a slight huskiness to it. Loki can feel the warmth of her smile without seeing it and it brings a smile to his own face.

"Such a shame then… and here I thought you enjoyed me following you around asking unceasing questions, and driving you mad in general." Loki retorts with a dashing grin as he stops before the two and is all eyes for the lovely woman standing near his father. Lady Phoenix smiles warmly as she turns her head to face the taller dark haired prince.

"If I did not enjoy your company, Prince Loki… then you'd certainly be the first to know." She says with a look to Loki that he can only interpret as an invitation. Odin smiles as his eye darts between the two, and he moves off with a smile on his lips. A pregnant silence falls between the two as they move off away from the throne together. Soon it seems they are alone in the forest of columns.

"Oh… and there's another thing… Please, don't send one of your doppelgangers to escort me." Phoenix then says as she turns abruptly to stand directly in front of Loki. She raises a hand and touches his face gently and Loki disappears before her in a green shimmer.

"I never could fool you with such tricks." Loki says as he steps out from behind a column just ahead of Lady Phoenix. She says nothing but grabs a small diamond blade from her bracer and throws it at the newly revealed Loki… he, too, vanishes.

"No more tricks, Mischief-maker." Phoenix then says as she looks back over her right shoulder. A sudden amused laugh comes from behind a column a few rows back and Loki steps out to face the amazingly perceptive woman.

"My apologies, Lady Phoenix. Old habits and all." Loki says with a warm smile as he approaches her. "So tell me, what new Realms did the most radiant woman in all of existence see since her last visit to the Realm Eternal?" Loki inquires as they start to walk on again leaving the Throne room. She smiles at Loki's words.

"Well… nothing too exciting really…" Phoenix starts in a somewhat bored tone. Loki knows that she is being honest as she says this, but to him it is a lie… because every new Realm she tells him of is wondrous and exciting… for all he has known is Asgard and a few of the other Nine Realms, thanks to his and Thor's misadventures as well as diplomatic missions father has sent him on.

"I walked on the surface of a star with an adamant heart… I visited a forested moon where the plants and creatures grew to such enormity that a single tree would be able to fit inside Asgard's RoyalPalace alone… Then I visited an ocean world were the waters were so deep that land was non-existent and the ocean floor was solid ice due to the tremendous pressure of a depth greater than a hundred leagues of water weighting down upon itself." She prattles on. Loki is mesmerized by the recital of what she has seen.

"Oh, to have seen such sights." Loki starts off with a dreamy look in his bright blue eyes. _'I mustn't be timid any longer… I must act now!'_ Loki thinks as a wave of determination overcomes him. He reaches out and gently grabs Lady Phoenix by her upper right arm and spins her around. She lets him do this and her beautiful green eyes look over Loki in a new way. He likes this new look in her eyes.

"I would give up my rights as a Prince of Asgard… just to travel the Universe once with you and see such wondrous sights as those you've just described." Loki says softly as he leans in while gently drawing her closer to him. _'Please, Lady Phoenix… understand my intent.'_ He thinks almost pleadingly to the woman before him. Her eyes suddenly soften as they widen in the light of realization. She then smiles warmly as she reaches a hand up to touch his cheek delicately.

"Don't say what you don't mean." Lady Phoenix says softly as her hand then takes his loose bangs and slicks them back behind his right ear. Loki leans into the touch as he closes his eyes, savoring the sensation while it lasts. _I really do mean it._

"I'm serious, Lady Phoenix." He then says as his eyes snap open and he gently takes hold of her left hand. _'Soft… and so warm.'_ Loki notes before continuing. "I would give up all of this just to spend the rest of my days traveling with you." He starts… his voice softer, almost a whisper. He notices how this treasured look in her eyes deepens. It spurs him onward. "To go everywhere you have gone, to see what you have seen… would be worth more to me that any throne… for most importantly of all… I'd get my Heart's Desire…" Loki says but hesitates. His heart is hammering away inside his chest. His breathing, while steady, is deeper and more regular. _'I'd get to be with you.'_ He thinks as he looks at her with a deep longing. He swallows his nerves and steels himself, ready to bare his heart and speak the truth.

"Brother… Father is convening his War Council. Come quickly." Thor says startling Loki. Lady Phoenix doesn't flinch. Instead that treasured look leaves her eyes and is replaced by a distant stare. Her eyes narrow then worry starts to color her face. Loki sneers at Thor for interrupting his heartfelt moment and he is about to give his brother a piece of his mind…

"It's Nornheim." Phoenix then says with alarm. Loki's attention is snapped immediately to her. All thoughts of Thor blown away.

"What in the Nine Realms is going on there?" Loki asks curiously with caution.

"The Trolls are on the War Path." Phoenix then says and looks worriedly between the two Princes of Asgard. Thor and Loki exchange a look.

"Looks like you are about to get your wish for another adventure, Loki." Thor says with a serious tone.


	5. Chapter 5 - Something Lost

Nornheim… Realm of the Norns and an outpost of the savage Rock Trolls. Once a colony of Asgardians, it has since long become a separate Realm under its own rule. Relations between Asgard and Nornheim have always been strained which gives Loki an advantage. The little Dwarf makes his way into the large airy throne room of the beautiful Queen Karnilla. The forest of pillars fans outward like a forest of trees, the branches of which span the vaulted ceiling which is a canopy of mist that allows the sunlight through but not the elements. The lovely Norn Queen sits regally upon her throne… the Seat of the Silver Wood. It is high-backed with three trees growing just behind and beside it. The center tree is silvery white with golden leaves and the two flanking trees look black save for the green sheen where the light falls upon them. Their leaves are a bright chartreuse color with copper stems and veins.

Queen Karnilla is elegant and beautiful. Her long satin dress is a deep red in color with a black corset accented with gold filigree. Her long straight black hair is pulled back into various small braids which are done up in an intricate hairstyle over which her silver and gold branch-like crown resides. Two extensions in the back hold up some of her loose hair whilst small charms and green gems dangle from the branches. Three large green jewels… Norn Stones… are set in the front of her crown. Norn Stones are the source of energy on Nornheim and the lovely Sorceress Queen controls nearly all the mines on this world. She certainly controls the purest source of Norn Stones… and that's why Loki needs her aid.

"Why have you come to my Realm, Dwarf?" Queen Karnilla asks in her commanding tone. The little Dwarf humbles himself at her words.

"I have come to offer you a chance at revenge beautiful Queen of the Norns." The Dwarf says humbly. He then lifts his head to look her in the eyes. "Revenge against the Asgardian Prince who tricked you into relinquishing some of your purest Norn Stones as well as a branch from each of your throne's Nornwood Trees. Did he not also steal your heart, most beautiful Queen Karnilla? I hear his Heart's Desire is in Asgard at this time."

"Phoenix." She hisses the name out venomously as her dark green eyes narrow. "She keeps Loki, my Love, from me." She adds and shivers in remembrance of how the Trickster Prince seduced her most cunningly to gain what he desired most from her over seven centuries ago. Though he tricked her… she can't help but feel a yearning deep within towards Asgard's second son. Her true hatred is towards the Asgardian Phoenix Avatar.

Loki remembers the seduction as well. He remembers stealing her heart… It was so easy to get her to fall in love with him, but he could never give his heart to her when it belonged to another… and for that she grew angry and banished him from her Realm. Never to return. Oh well, he had gotten what he needed even though it muddled the political agreements between Asgard and its 'daughter' Realm. Thor had to 'intervene' then… and that fact more than anything raised Loki's ire concerning the whole matter.

"He betrayed me… for that he must pay and so shall his harlot." She says with ice in her husky voice as her green eyes burn.

"Then aid me in empowering the Trolls in your Realm. They are united under one king now. Ulik is ready to move against Asgard… if you supply the Troll Forces with enough pure Norn Stones… they can transport their entire army to Asgard. Once the Realm Eternal is conquered and they have the Royals in chains… you can claim Odin's youngest son as your Consort and take your sweet revenge on Phoenix." The Dwarf says with a smile to the beautiful Norn Queen. His eyes never leave her.

"Prince Loki Odinson and his harlot for my Norn Stones?" Karnilla leans back as she hums to yourself and looks thoughtful momentarily. "Done!" She says. "Bring them both to me immediately, once caught, and our deal will have been honored… withhold either one of them from me or let them escape… and you and your Troll friends will feel my wrath." She adds and stands to look down at the kneeling Dwarf as he humbles himself graciously before her.

"Consider them yours, Norn Queen." The Dwarf replies and the hint of a smile tugs at his lips.

"Then there is Asgard's eldest Prince to be concerned about." The queen adds.

"With a pair of your purest Norn Stones set into these gauntlets… Asgard's Golden Prince will be of no trouble to the Trolls." The Dwarf replies.

"Sister! You cannot allow this!" Comes a sudden voice from the forest of pillars behind the humble Dwarf. Loki knows the owner of this melodious voice… she is Princess Amora, Queen Karnilla's younger sister.

"No harm must come to Thor. Promise me that, Sister! Please, promise me no harm will come to my Beloved." Amora pleads as she approaches the throne of her older sister. The Dwarf gives the princess a glance. Amora is as lovely as her sister Karnilla. Just as curvy but her long blonde hair is wavy and her eyes are a bright blue. She is wearing a green dress with a black corset over it. The skirt is short and under it she is wearing form-fitting black pants with circular cut-outs down the outer sides. Silver accents adorn her dress, corset, and pants. The pants go under her knee-high black boots… the metal heels of which click on the polished stone floor as she approaches.

"Be certain that this… Troll King… and his forces do not kill Prince Thor." The Norn Queen then commands from her throne.

"I will relay the message to the Trolls… but you know how they can be, ma' Ladies. They are such a savage race after all… and the Eldest Asgardian Prince is just as savage, if not more so. I cannot guarantee his safety, but if the Trolls are properly compensated… then his life may be spared." The Dwarf replies.

"So be it." Karnilla says.

Thor, Loki, and Lady Phoenix soon find themselves standing around the throne with Odin, Lady Sif, the Warriors Three, and a few other seasoned warriors who are commanders in Asgard's Army. A holographic display shows the rolling foothills and mountainous terrain of Nornheim where the Trolls are gathering their forces. Loki watches the heavily armored Troll war machines drill their way up from underground. Soon legions of the bulky ugly creatures are hurrying up to the surface and falling into formations. Trolls have always been a bit more chaotic than most of the other races that Asgard has had dealings with in the past. _'What is their intent?'_ Loki thinks to himself as he watches closely.

"What in the Nine Realms is this? I thought Trolls would sooner slit each others throats than band together to form a menacing army?" Fandral says speaking the question that weighs on everyone's mind.

"If something isn't done soon, these animals will overrun the Norns." Lady Sif then says. "Then there will be no stopping them."

"They intend to invade Asgard." Lady Phoenix says giving a look towards Loki then Odin. "They already have the means to transport here." She then adds and Loki looks at Lady Phoenix curiously… worry dances in his bright blue eyes.

"An invasion force?" Odin asks though it is more of a statement than a serious question. Everyone but Loki, Thor, and Lady Phoenix whisper amongst themselves.

"Are they mad?!" Thor speaks up suddenly. His deep grumbling voice booms through the throne room silencing all. "Lady Phoenix is here in Asgard now. It would be suicide for them to dare such an attempt."

"And what would you do, my son?" Odin asks sternly as he stares at his eldest son with his single blue eye. Loki knows their father's tests very well… and how Thor tends to blunder through them thoughtlessly.

"Allow me to go to Nornheim, alone… and I will quell this rabble." Thor says as he stands up straighter, spinning Mjolner in his right hand, and a cocky smile crosses his handsome face. Odin gives his eldest a contemplative look.

"That's a foolish plan, Brother." Loki says under his breath.

"And what would my quiet son do?" Odin inquires as he turns his gaze to his youngest. Loki looks up from the display with raised eyebrows in slight surprise.

"Well… I agree… Thor should go…" Loki starts and Thor gives a triumphant laugh. "But not alone." Loki continues and Thor goes silent only to glare at his younger brother. The dark haired prince then looks down at the battlefield display. "The Trolls are coming up from under the ground… so there's no certainty as to the full extent of their military might." Loki adds then he turns to Thor. "So, I'm sorry, Brother… but no matter how strong you are… they will overwhelm you." Loki then pauses for a moment as he gestures to the mountains.

"If you look here… there is a large fortress overlooking the foothills and all that spreads out below. I'm betting the leader of this army resides there." Loki then looks at his father with all seriousness. "I say, Thor… and Lady Phoenix… serve as a distraction, destroying as much of the Troll's weaponry as possible whilst I and… Fandral… sneak around inside that fortress. I'm certain I can locate the Troll leading this… army… and stop him before any real threat can develop." Loki finishes. Odin gives him the same contemplative look before nodding his wizened head at his second son's clever plan.

"Very well, then that shall be how it goes. Quick and quiet." Odin says with a tap of his spear to the stone floor and the display vanishes instantly. "Thor… take the Bi-Frost to Nornheim." Odin then commands. Thor grins merrily at the prospect of battle as he gives Mjolner a whirl and flies straight out of the throne room for the Bi-Frost. "Loki… Lady Phoenix shall teleport you and Fandral inside this fortress." Odin then says to his other son stopping him, Phoenix, and Fandral before they start to leave.

"Of course, Father." Loki then says having already considered this course of action.

"And be careful. After all we must keep in mind the fact that Karnilla, Queen of the Norns, has forbade you entrance into her Realm. She'll kill you, Loki, if the Norns get involved in this affair." Odin then says with warmth as he places a hand upon his youngest son's shoulder. Loki just smiles at his father's rare display of concern.

"I shall be as careful as a loving mother is with her child, Father." Loki replies. He then turns to stroll over to Lady Phoenix and Fandral.

"Once we return, Lady Phoenix… you should join me for a drink to toast our victory." Fandral says to her in his most charming way with his most dashing smile. Loki sighs and rolls his eyes.

"I'll have to decline your offer, Fandral… for I am promised to drink with another upon our return." Phoenix then says shooting Fandral down. Loki smiles at that… but then it hits him… _'Wait! Just who is she going to be drinking with then?'_ Loki puzzles… then there is a burst of orange flames and radiant golden light and they leave Asgard behind.

The brilliant multi-colored beam of the Bi-Frost impacts the ground of Nornheim and suddenly Thor leaps out, hammer charged, and ready to fight. He hits the ground hard… cratering it instantly as he slams Mjolner down. A massive bolt of lightning comes down from the sky upon impact and races out in every direction for several hundred feet. Troll soldiers are shocked and any of the various war machines that get struck, explode from the electric overload.

Thor then stands tall and whirls his might hammer over his head creating a large tornadic vortex which expands out further than his lightning went. The swift winds throw Trolls, weapons, and war machines around as though they were nothing. He then halts the whirling and as the winds die down, some Trolls start rushing in.

"Is this all Nornheim has to offer?" Thor shouts and laughs heartily as he beats the first on-comers down and deflects the projectiles from the blasters of those smart enough to linger behind their more eager comrades.

The flames and light vanish as quickly as they had appeared and now Loki notices that he and Fandral are standing in a side chamber. There are a few Trolls in here but they look as though they have been rendered unconscious.

"Lady Phoenix has cleared the room for us." Loki says as he looks around.

"A truly impressive woman, she is." Fandral says as he admires her handiwork whilst nudging a Troll with the toe of his boot.

"You have no idea." Loki whispers to himself at the comment. Loki then pulls out a small rolled up scroll. He unravels it then waves his hand over it and a green light shimmers. The door appears to turn transparent where the paper is and Loki looks out into the space beyond.

"We're in a side chamber off a dining hall… and it just so happens to be filled with Trolls." Loki says as he dispels the magic and returns the scroll, rolled up, to one of his many hidden pockets.

"You know, Loki… you are the luckiest man on Asgard." Fandral starts as he pulls out his rapier and dirk.

"How so?" Loki asks curiously. Fandral has never displayed such… respect… towards him before. _'Is this jealousy I hear?'_ Loki ponders momentarily.

"Because whenever the lovely Lady Phoenix comes to Asgard… she is always with you." Fandral says with a smile and Loki notes the sad look within Fandral's eyes. Loki gives the other Asgardian a small chuckle. _'He is jealous.'_

"What can I say? She prefers the company of a prince…" Loki says with his own smile, albeit cocky, as he pulls out Laevateinn and draws out his twin swords from it. He then turns to the door. "For Asgard." He says to Fandral with a wick grin.

The Trolls are busy eating and milling about in the large dining hall… then a side chamber door bursts open and out pours several men… all wearing black and green with gold accents and short black hair. Each is wielding a pair of thin twin blades. The army of Lokis spreads out into the hall and they start cutting down every Troll in their wake.

"Wonderful how even an illusion of those tricky blades of yours can cut." Fandral says as he watches the fighting break out. Some of Loki's doppelgangers are dispelled as thrown projectiles go right through them. Others block using the blades of Laevateinn and continue on fighting.

"Quick! That way!" Loki says to Fandral pointing to the doors at the clearer end of the hall. Soon he and Fandral are out and making their way down the corridors of the Troll fortress. They stop and press themselves against the wall as a group of heavily armored Troll soldiers makes it way quickly back towards the dining hall.

"Good thing we still aren't back there." Fandral comments with a hushed whisper before they continue on.

"You'd dare to attack Asgard and disrupt the peace of the Nine Realms?" Thor shouts as he battles hard on the field. He smacks away yet another Troll as still more come at him. All the while he is laughing, enjoying himself to the fullest.

"Then feel Mjolner's might!" Lightning comes down and charges his hammer only to be discharged at the closest Troll. It then arcs behind that Troll to another and another and another and so on… until nearly a dozen Trolls are being shocked by Thor. He then impacts a toppled war machine as he whirls Mjolner and sends it rolling across the field to hit several other Trolls.

"How much longer must I sit back and watch this?" Ulik, the Troll King, asks of the tiny Dwarf standing next to him. The large Troll is quickly becoming more and more agitated as this goes on.

"Patience, Troll King Ulik." The little Dwarf starts. "You do not want to be down there before Asgard's ally shows herself. Lest you be her first target."

Suddenly, the fiery bird aura appears in the sky above and swoops down upon the battlefield. It fades away revealing the Asgardian Phoenix Avatar. She hits the ground amid a line of large war machines that are about to fire their deadly missiles at the distant Thor who is too busy fighting to notice them training their sights upon him.

Her impact instantly craters the ground around her and her power races out to crack and buckle the ground taking the entire line into the huge depression she has wrought. Phoenix flies straight up and out of the massive dust cloud. She hovers in the air to survey the field below. She quickly holds her hands out as several blaster shots are fired up at her. They stop instantly on an invisible force field that surrounds her. She then flies away swiftly, leaving her attackers behind and gathers several war machines as she goes.

Thor smashes a Troll out of his way and readies to strike several more with his charged hammer… when suddenly, war machines fall from the sky to smash any group of Trolls around the Thunderer. Lady Phoenix lands light as a feather next to the tall golden haired Prince of Asgard.

"I was wondering when you'd show up." Thor says with a smile in this small, but welcomed, respite.

"Is that the thanks I get for saving the Golden Prince of Asgard?" Lady Phoenix then says with a shake of her head. Some Trolls come around one of the fallen war machines and Phoenix telekinetically flings them far away across the field without looking away from the Golden Prince. Thor laughs at the move and her words.

"Would a kiss be more appropriate?" He then inquires with a dashing smile as he strolls up to Lady Phoenix.

"Now you go too far, Prince Thor." Phoenix says coolly yet there is warmth in her green eyes. She turns to face the battlefield once more. "I've got everything on the left." She says with a smile.

"And I've got the right." Thor finishes as he turns away and whirls his hammer. Lady Phoenix flies into the air as lightning strikes Mjolner and Thor slams it into the ground focusing the energy to race directly forward. It hits an in-coming tank and causes the war machine to explode from the overload. Phoenix becomes surrounded by the orange flames of her fiery aura. Her hair seems to ignite and wings of flame spread along her arms. She then unleashes a mighty blast which races outward from her in a conical direction across the battlefield she is facing. It knocks every soldier backwards off their feet and every war machine in her vision lifts off the ground. She focuses on those weapons and crushes them, rendering them useless to the Trolls. Then the fatigue hits, the flames fade away, and Phoenix drops out of the air. Before she hits the ground, Thor catches her.

"Been awhile since I used that much power." Lady Phoenix comments weakly in her slightly dazed state.

"Rest here for a moment, Lady Phoenix. I'll handle the rest." Thor says as he gently puts her down. He then turns to face whatever is left of the Troll forces.

Loki and Fandral had managed to sneak around the fortress unnoticed. They heard muffled voices coming from down a narrow corridor and go to investigate. Loki notices the two guards at the door at the end of the hall.

"The door is guarded." Loki whispers.

"How are we going to do this? Rush them? Get them to come to us?" Fandral asks curiously.

"I have a better idea." Loki says and shape-shifts himself into a Troll.

"Marvelous idea." Fandral says sarcastically as he is then disguised as a Troll too. They then stroll down the hall and approach the guards. Before they are asked to declare their business, one of the new Trolls blows a green powder at them and they pass out instantly. Fandral and Loki reappear in a green shimmer as they each catch a falling Troll.

"Not very warrior-like." Fandral whispers.

"But it got the job done." Loki retorts and pulls out his scroll again and waves his hand over it to look inside the room. He sees a small aged Dwarf and a crowned Troll wearing familiar gauntlets… only now they are studded with the purest Norn Stones Loki has ever seen.

"This isn't good." Loki whispers at the sight. The Dwarf turns to look at the Troll King. He gives a slight knowing look to the door as he does this.

"Here, King Ulik." The Dwarf says as he hands the Troll King a silvery orb.

"This is the device you promised that would weaken Asgard's Golden Prince?" King Ulik asks as he takes the orb and places it inside a pouch on his belt.

"Yes. Now remember Mjolner and Lady Phoenix are our objectives here. With both out of the way… Asgard is open to attack… and you get something remarkably special to boot with the woman." The Dwarf adds with a chuckle at the plan.

"Nornheim shall remember what you have done, Friend Dwarf, once I sit as King of this Realm and am the Supreme Ruler of all Nine Realms, you will be richly rewarded." The Troll King then says with a smile.

"Now." The Dwarf finally says to the Troll King and suddenly the two disappear in a blue flash after the Dwarf pulls out a silver wand. Loki is perplexed.

"What was that all about?" Fandral asks curiously as Loki returns the scroll to his hidden pocket.

"Something troublesome." Loki replies and worry colors his face.

Lady Phoenix manages to get her breathing under control as she watches Thor fight off hordes of Trolls. She focuses and manages to fling a few away every so often but she is still fatigued. Then suddenly, there is a blue flash.

"THUNDERER!" Comes a bellowing deep shout. Phoenix and Thor both turn to see a large bulky armored Troll sporting a crude crown and a pair of gauntlets studded with green Norn Stones of the purest quality.

"So I take it you are King of this poor excuse of an army?" Thor states boldly as he eyes this new-comer to the battlefield.

"I am your downfall, Prince of Asgard." The Troll King says and pounds his gauntlets together for emphasis. Phoenix eyes the small Dwarf that appeared as well for he is staring at her with a dark smile. She can't read his mind and this confuses her. The Dwarf only grins all the wider.

"You are the only one that is going to fall today, Troll!" Thor shouts and throws his hammer at Ulik. The Troll King only laughs as he punches Mjolner away with the gauntlets. He then rushes Thor. The Golden Asgardian Prince sets his stance and catches Ulik's right jab. He is forced backwards by the blow and routs are dug into the ground by his heavy boots.

The Troll King then jabs with his left and impacts Thor in the abdomen and the Asgardian Prince is thrown backwards several feet… he only stops when he impacts a mangled war machine. He shakes his golden head and summons Mjolner to him. He then charges it and strikes at the Troll King with a savage blast of lightning. Ulik staves it off with the gauntlets which glow a deep green from the stones set in them.

"What trickery is this?!" Thor shouts puzzled by the ineffectiveness of his attacks.

"I told you, Thunderer… you have met your downfall… for I am more than a match for you." The Troll King then rushes Thor once more and they exchange blows. Blocking and dodging each savage strike. Until… Ulik lands a left jab to Thor's midsection again and knocks the golden haired prince away. Thor nurses his injury and charges his hammer. He then throws it at Ulik out of rage.

"Now, Ulik!" The Dwarf shouts and the Troll King pulls the orb out and tosses it in the air before him. Mjolner impacts the orb and suddenly there is a bright white flash… and Thor's charged hammer is suspended inside a clear liquid with a shimmering iridescent surface. It ripples from the energy of the hammer trapped within. Thor holds out his hand to summon Mjolner back to himself, but it does not come. The Dwarf points his silver wand at the captured hammer and it vanishes in a flash of blue light. Thor tries to stand but falls down to his knees from his injury. King Ulik then strolls over to Phoenix and towers over her.

"The legends are true… you are very lovely… and now, Phoenix… you are mine." Ulik says with a snarled smile as he bends down. Phoenix pushes him backwards telekinetically. He skids across the ground on his feet as he holds his gauntlets before him and they glow green. He stops next to the Dwarf, who then quickly uses his silver wand to teleport them away in a blue flash of light.

"NO!" Thor shouts in anger and anguish after the two disappear with his hammer. Phoenix steadies herself and flies to Thor. She then unleashes a mighty blast and they fire off into the sky. She focuses her thoughts on Loki and Fandral and the orange flames begin to swirl around them. She then teleports all of them back to Asgard in a flash of light and fire.

They wink back into existence and land upon the golden floor of the Bi-Frost. Heimdall watches them closely, having seen everything.

"Heimdall! Open the Bi-Frost at once! I must go back! Ahhuugghh!" Thor yells in a frenzy as he storms up Heimdall's dais. His injury barely slowing him down though it pains him so. Loki shakes his head at his brother's foolishness. Suddenly Thor halts and can't take another step.

"What is going on?! Loki!" Thor yells and turns to face his younger brother accusingly. A wounded look crosses Loki's bright blue eyes at the accusation…

"As if I am to blame?" Loki whispers then a glare covers his pain.

"Thor! Enough! We'll get Mjolner back!" Lady Phoenix then says as she steps forward. Her eyes narrowed upon the Golden Prince of Asgard.

"Release me at once… Lady Phoenix!" Thor demands hotly but he grimaces from the pain of his injured ribs. Her green eyes narrow and Thor turns to face her fully.

"That is not how a Prince behaves." Phoenix says low and dangerous.

"Please." Thor then adds in a polite yet scared manner. The glint of pain in his eyes makes him look far younger than he actually is. Loki chuckles then hides his smile as Thor turns a glare on him.

"It puzzles me that the Troll King, Ulik, was so well prepared… specifically for you Thor." Phoenix starts as she looks at the eldest Asgardian Prince quizzically.

"Aye." Thor says thoughtfully after calming down and puts his right hand to his chin out of habit.

"I have heard of such gauntlets… Dwarven-made… like Mjolner itself. Only such a thing can deflect Thor's hammer." Loki says interjecting himself into the conversation. _'I know this because I have a pair for a rainy day.'_ He then thinks and Lady Phoenix snaps her attention to Loki suddenly.

"What?" Phoenix asks of Asgard's Dark Prince. Her eyes narrow upon him. _'You have a pair of those gauntlets? Why, pray tell? Don't tell me… you were intending to use them yourself?'_ Loki starts for a second as her voice echoes across his thoughts but he quickly regains his composure.

_'I will speak of this matter later.'_ Loki thinks worrying now about how long she has been able to read his mind.

_'I've always been able to read your mind... So tell me NOW, LOKI!'_ Her mind beats against his… answering his unspoken question and demanding an answer from him. He does not like this so he refuses to think on that. Instead… _'Would you rather I have learned something 'interestingly dark' which has come of use now… or not known at all and still be 'in the dark' not knowing what we are up against? Besides, you know how he can get.'_ Lady Phoenix's green eyes soften at that, but she still glares at him.

_'Still… such items can be misused… even by well-meaning individuals.'_ Lady Phoenix adds then turns her attention to Thor who had started a rant, albeit calmer compared to before, whilst her and Loki had their mind-to-mind session.

"We will get Mjolner back!" Phoenix then says to quiet Thor before storming out.

"Lady Phoenix! Wait!" Loki says as he hurries after her on impulse even though his mind questions his actions… and he knows now that she can hear that…

"I know how you feel about me." She says quietly stopping several feet from the Bi-Frost so the others can't hear her and Loki over the rush of water. Loki freezes for a moment in his tracks, but then sighs giving up any pretense of deception.

"I never could fool you about anything." He starts with a smile as he comes to stand at her right side. He sighs then knits his fingers with hers and they clasp hands. He turns in a graceful spin to face her directly and brings her hand up. His lips brush her knuckles with a light kiss as he looks deep into her eyes… searching. What he finds is the treasured look from earlier… and it makes his heart flutter like never before. It scares him as well as excites him.

"Lady Phoenix… I… I-I… I… Damn my tied tongue!" Loki curses then takes a deep steadying breath. Once he feels centered, he looks her in the eyes once more. "I love you. I have for-"

"I know." Phoenix then says softly stopping Loki from speaking with her words alone. He blinks down at her. His blue eyes dance with the question. "Every time I leave… it gets harder to go… and now after what you have said, and thought, earlier about wanting to be with me… Now I know exactly how I feel about you." She then adds and places her warm free hand upon his cheek as she smiles. That treasured look makes him feel as though the sun's warmth fills his very soul.

Then her full red lips crash into his and Loki closes his eyes as her arms wrap around his shoulders. He then embraces her, drawing her closer still. When the kiss breaks, Loki takes notice that they are hovering over the RainbowBridge. They then take off hand-in-hand flying around, through, and over the buildings of the city.

"It's fun to fly." Loki says with a smile as they look at the wondrous sights below and around them… and for the first time in his life, Loki actually truly feels happy.


	6. Chapter 6 - Revealed Secrets

"That was… different." Loki says as he rubs the bridge of his nose. "Now there's something else I need to know." Loki generates another doppelganger who stands before its maker smiling pleasantly amused.

"Go… seek out Lady Phoenix disguised as Grimmdall. Try once more to learn what you can of the War with the Jotuns and subsequently… my birth." The real Loki commands.

"As the King commands." The doppelganger says with a flashy bow and hurries off. A green shimmer flows over his body as he goes and suddenly the clumsy scholar appears. He soon finds Lady Phoenix where the real Loki had left her earlier… in the tiered garden behind the palace. She is high up in the garden, but instead of staring at the stars, confusion dances in her green eyes.

"Pardon me, Lady Phoenix, for my sudden return." Grimmdall asks politely as he approaches.

"Yes?" Lady Phoenix asks as her attention snaps to him and she looks at him blinking the distraction from her eyes.

"I just have a historical question for you… but if my disturbance of your peace offends you, then I shall leave post haste." He then says and bows respectfully before turning to leave.

"What is your question, Scholar?" Phoenix then asks breaking the silence, stopping him before he walks away. Grimmdall turns around at that.

"What exactly was your involvement in the War against Jotunheim? There are some discrepancies in the records…" He then inquires innocently with his neutral polite smile. Phoenix's eyes then really look at Grimmdall. "It's all purely academic, I assure you." He adds noticing the scrutinizing look she is giving him. Loki focuses hard to solidify the doppelganger so it doesn't flicker. She leans back and the look lightens… yet a hint of it still remains as her eyes linger on the stick thin scholar.

"As you well know… the War with the Jotuns was started by King Laufey himself." Phoenix starts.

"Yes… he invaded Midgard to conquer and struck out against the Dwarves as well." Grimmdall says reciting the historical record precisely. Then the inquisitiveness fills his face. "But neither of those halted conquests spread too far to warrant such a savage strike against Jotunheim… and this is where I am confused." Phoenix gives the polite scholar a moment of silence before she answers.

"King Laufey didn't want Midgard. He only used the threat of conquering it to attack Nidavellir, the Dwarven Homeworld… His true goal was something else entirely." Lady Phoenix starts. "His true goal… was an Asgardian." Grimmdall gives Lady Phoenix a curious look.

"He came for Odin's sister… Freya." Phoenix continued. "Odin entrusted her to lead the forces to aid the Dwarves in the defense of their Homeworld… but the Frost Giants ambushed her and spirited her away to Jotunheim. She put up a valiant fight before she was captured, but it was done quietly. Neither Heimdall or Odin noticed she was missing until after Odin's return from aiding Midgard." Lady Phoenix sighs sadly.

"Once the evidence was seen, Odin knew the Jotuns had her… and in his rage, he summoned me to Asgard… so I came. After all, Freya was a dear friend of mine… and so even my eyes were clouded." Phoenix then lowers her gaze and a tear slips from her eye.

"She isn't… heartless. It seems… but then why did she leave me back then?" Loki says to himself from his secluded secret study as Grimmdall watches her carefully.

"It turns out that King Laufey had a plan to expand his power. He learned of a hidden Dwarvish Vault on Jotunheim… and inside… Something powerful was kept." Lady Phoenix says in a near whisper. Grimmdall strains to here every word. Phoenix chuckles then and gives a sad smile. "But this Vault is like no other, for it is Jotunheim itself and was made without a key… and the key is tricky for it had to be made from ice… as well as from light and flesh."

"I don't understand." Grimmdall said confused at what he had just heard. Lady Phoenix smiles amused for once at the scholar's confusion.

"The Key had to be born of Jotun and Asgardian parentage. A Jotun's magic lies in ice, Asgardians in light, and flesh… so that meant an Asgardian mother." Phoenix says to the scholar with a wink. A realization washes over Loki and surprise colors Grimmdall's face.

"But then that means… Odin's second son…" Grimmdall says. Lady Phoenix watches the scholar carefully.

"I'm the Key!" Loki exclaims from his hidden room.

"Yes. Loki is the Key… and he is the only son of Odin's sister Freya." Lady Phoenix says confirming the scholar's trailing words.

"The All-Father told me of Prince Loki's Jotun parentage, but he said nothing of him being half Asgardian." Grimmdall then says as he mulls this information around in his mind over and over. A sad look then fills Lady Phoenix's eyes.

"Freya died giving birth to Loki and Odin stopped Laufey before the infant could be slaughtered. Though Odin would've slain the newborn as well… but in the moment that he held the small babe in his arms… he knew he loved his sister's son. So the All-Father vowed to raise Loki as his own in honor of Freya." Phoenix then says. "And we agreed to one day come back to Jotunheim and rebuild it."

"But all of this was kept secret from Prince Loki." Grimmdall states flatly making an observation.

"I told Odin that Loki needed to know the truth when he came of age… but the All-Father decreed that that wouldn't happen until after he announced Thor his Heir Apparent… then he'd announce Loki as Heir Apparent to Jotunheim's Throne… the Seat of Winter-dwell." Lady Phoenix then smiles sadly as she seems to dream old dreams. "And I planned to stand strong at Loki's side and help him transform Jotunheim into a crystal twin of Asgard… as he was destined to do." She then sighs sadly. Loki finds himself pondering what might've been and his bright blue eyes began to mist with threatening tears. "But such plans are long lost to the actions of jealous folly." She adds bitterly turning away to hide her tears.

"Well, what did you expect a monster to do?" Grimmdall then says with a bit more bite than intended. Lady Phoenix's glare returns to the scholar for a second time this evening.

"Loki is… NOT… a monster." Her voice is low and dangerous. "He's just acting upon how everyone else treats him… I'm partly to blame as well…" She then sighs. "And I also know what he went through during his sojourn with Thanos and his Chitauri. So he was acting out of fear and rage on Midgard when he tried to conquer that Realm." Phoenix then says and the sadness fills her eyes again.

"She knows? She knows the torturous routines Thanos put me through to test my strength, my durability, my resolve, my trustworthiness, my loyalty to HIS cause." Loki says as he slumps down into a chair and unbidden tears well up in his bright blue eyes. If anyone was to see him in his secret study, they'd note how he looks so much younger now even in his broken disjointed state. He clutches at his chest noticing how his heart has been hammering away unceasingly. A part of him treasures this fluttering, this moment, the beautiful woman who still cares and hopes for him…

"CONTROL!" Loki tells himself and he feels his ice rise within to freeze his emotions and bring his heart to a near stillness.

"Thank you, Lady Phoenix for the clarifications… and the insights." Grimmdall says with a polite smile. His voice nearly betrays the emotions coming from his maker. The scholar then bows respectfully and walks away from Lady Phoenix leaving her in peace once more.

Loki changes his secret study into his prison cell once more. He then telekinetically sends the runestone to the ornate plate on his desk. He spins to look at the ghost of his dead mother. His eyes so full of questions… and pain. Frigga smiles warmly at her youngest son.

"Is it true? Is Aunt Freya really my… my true mother?" Loki asks pleadingly to the ghost of the only mother he has ever known. "Was I brought into existence to be nothing more than a key to a safe?" He asks and tears spill from his bright blue eyes which quiver wildly as he eyes Frigga. Her face turns sad as she steps towards him. Her hands rise to touch him but she stops before she does then recomposes herself.

"So Odin finally told you the whole truth I take it?" She then asks of her son.

"No." Loki says coolly. "Lady Phoenix did." And his voice softens annoyingly at the mention of the woman who pains his heart so.

"Lady Phoenix has returned to Asgard then?" Frigga asks and her eyes widen happily as a warm smile crosses her fair face. "This is wonderful news, Loki. She loves you dearly."

"Answer the question!" Loki snaps suddenly having lost all patience. Frigga sighs.

"It is true… your birth was by design…" Frigga starts and Loki's shoulders slump as he becomes more forlorn. "But Loki… that isn't what defines you. This life is what you make it. You and she were secretly married after that business with the Trolls all those years ago… and then she left. But she's back now and you have a chance to start anew with her. Odin has given you a second chance… why can't you do the same for Lady Phoenix?" Frigga then says in her loving motherly way. Loki knows the truth and advice in her words. They are soft and comforting… then Frigga disappears with a caring smile still upon her face.

"Nothing can assuage my weary broken heart now." He says sadly as he reaches up to catch the runestone without looking as it flies at him. He lets the despair take him for a moment.

"I'm nothing more than a puppet on a string… Odin pulled those strings all my life, Laufey set them, and Lady Phoenix-" Loki says to himself but can't find anything to hate her for. He tries, he really does, but all he can think of is her soft skin that is always warm to the touch, the sweet musky scent of her hair that reminds him of summer, and that long ago treasured look in her beautiful deep green eyes. His heart starts to melt again.

"She's right, you know. You do need Lady Phoenix… you need her green eyes upon you, her hands moving through your hair, her full lips upon yours…" Loki snaps his eyes towards the speaking doppelganger in surprise. "Or you could just fool yourself into thinking you only need her power." The double then chuckles amused. A rage suddenly fills Loki as his ice returns. It is unexpected and sudden.

"I CAN live without her." Loki then growls at his doppelganger.

"That's a lie… and you know it." The double smiles knowingly at its maker. Loki hates that condescending look on his face.

"I'll show you." Loki says darkly and stands up straight as he eyes his double. _'When did I sit down? Oh, yes… sentiment.'_ He then strolls up to the portal to the Past and activates it.

"What are you doing?" The double then asks with some caution as it follows its maker across the room. The real Loki dials in the time and location and activates the portal. He stands ready to walk through.

"What does it look like? It's time I took matters into my own hands." The real Loki says as he stands upon the threshold. "I'll have the Trolls trade Mjolner for Lady Phoenix then I'll never get married to her… and everything will be… different." He then turns to face his doppelganger. "Just open a portal when and where I command… even if that means you have to open it above me."

"And you plan to reach it how?" The double asks curiously.

"I plan to fly through it." Loki then says and focuses… in seconds he starts to float up off of the floor and hover in the air eerily before flying straight through and into the Past.

Loki pops out on Nornheim flying through the sky. The wind whips his long raven ponytail around behind him and a wide grin from ear to ear forms upon his handsome pointed face. He flies low to skim the surface of a wide river that cuts through the foothills. He then flies closely around the mountain peaks and slips inside the Troll fortress unnoticed. The green shimmer changes him into a pint-sized Dwarf as he goes. It isn't hard to find the Trolls… they are feasting in the dining hall. The Troll King, Ulik, is seated at the high table with the liquid globe containing Mjolner next to him on the table. Every Troll is celebrating heartily even as Karnilla, the Queen of the Norns comes to stand alone before Ulik at his high table. With her arrival, Loki hangs back and remains hidden… watching the drama he has wrought play out before him.

"Your forces have been laid waste to, Troll King. How ever do you plan to invade Asgard now?" Karnilla demands hotly.

"The Asgardians have been weakened none the less." He says and gestures to the floating orb as it hovers over a metal ring on the table near him. Karnilla narrows her green eyes darkly at the Troll King.

"Perhaps I shall recant my allegiance with you and take back my Norn Stones." She says threateningly as her husky voice becomes more menacing.

"Fear not, Norn Queen… once this is plugged into the fortress' heart… along with your largest and purest Norn Stone…" King Ulik starts as he gestures once more to the captured Mjolner and gives Karnilla a knowing look. "We can transport it and my entire force to Asgard… but first my army must feast and build their strength for the battle to come." The Troll King then adds. He turns back to view his Troll officers feasting below. He grabs a chunk of meat and bites into it eagerly. Karnilla glares down at the Troll King with nigh-wrathful jade eyes.

"I will place such a Norn Stone in the fortress heart myself… when the time comes. Until then I shall hold on to it. I shall return at midday tomorrow." Karnilla says and turns with a flourish of her robe and skirts. She makes a complex waggling dance with the fingers of both hands before she disappears in a flash of green leaving a swirling puff of mist behind. Loki smiles from his hiding place as he watched the display of power the Sorceress Queen commanded. Loki knows just how powerful… and dangerous she is. As well as where her weaknesses lay… and that's what makes him smile so. The jewels in her crown strengthen her, but… like with any woman… her heart can betray her.

"Congratulations, Good King Ulik… on your half-victory." The Dwarf says with a wry smile as he steps out and approaches the Troll King.

"Friend Dwarf! Our success is thanks to you and your gifts. Come! Sit! Feast! You've returned upon the Eve of the Invasion of the Realm Eternal! May Asgard tremble in fear at our coming!" King Ulik shouts and the hall erupts into cheers.

"Don't be foolish." The Dwarf says as he comes to stand next to the Troll King. "Asgard is more riled up than a nest of Hel Vespas. Besides, they still have the Phoenix Avatar in their Realm. If we had her and Prince Thor still had his hammer… you could take on Asgard, but not like this."

"What are you saying, Dwarf? Don't we need this Hammer to power the transporter device in the Fortress Heart?" The Troll King asks as he narrows his eyes upon the tiny individual.

"The Hammer does add a tremendous surge of power… but with ALL THREE of Queen Karnilla's Crown Jewels… we wouldn't need Mjolner, so what I'm trying to say is… make a trade." The Dwarf then suggests.

"A trade?" The Troll King asks confused. The Dwarf rolls his eyes and sighs.

"Trade the Hammer… for the Phoenix Avatar." The Dwarf says bluntly. Ulik eyes the little Dwarf then. "And here I thought you wanted an Infinity Stone. Besides the mere sight of the Phoenix Avatar will be incentive enough for the Norn Queen to acquiest her Crown." The Dwarf then says with a slight shake of his head. _'Trolls are such stupid imbecilic creatures.'_

"And this plan will work?" The Troll King then asks.

"Of course, my previous plan worked and there is the result." The Dwarf answers and gestures to the captured Mjolner. "Any deviation, any failure… will be due to you and your Trolls lacking in ability to uphold your end of the bargain, Troll King."

"Very well…" The Troll King says then waves his hand above him before he continues. "Asgard! We'll give you back Thor's Hammer… in exchange for the beautiful Lady Phoenix!" The Troll King says then waves his hand above him again hiding what is going on in his kingdom from all prying eyes… both Asgardian and Norn. Loki taught him this clever trick… but it doesn't hide one from a mind reader. Such a task requires being a mind reader as well. Something the Troll King lacks as does the Norn Queen. Loki smiles as the Dwarf smiles.

The next morning, Prince Loki awoke laying as he always does, on his back, only this time he wasn't alone. Nestled on his left shoulder was the head of his Heart's Desire… Lady Phoenix. She still seemed to be asleep with her left leg over his, one arm under him, and the other resting lightly on his bare chest. Her skin was as milky as his only she had a soft hint of pink to her alabaster while he has more of a ruddy hue to his. He had to smile to himself. Last night was one he'd NEVER forget. That first kiss, flying around Asgard, and then holding her in his arms… She stirs slowly and looks up at him. Their eyes meet and they share a warm smile.

"Good Morning… my Radiance." Loki says as the daylight streaming in through his bed chamber's windows makes her hair dance with highlights of gold and polished copper. He loves her eyes the most. A deep emerald green… full of promise… and something else.

"You're thoughts are making me blush, Loki." She then says and lowers her head to hide her blushing smile. The new behavior is odd for her but he welcomes the change. It encourages him to make her smile more often.

"That's not all I can do." Loki starts with a wickedly playful grin as he moves to turn and reposition himself over her. She relaxes and lets him reposition her as he moves. His shaggy ebony hair falls down the right side of his face as he shifts. Lady Phoenix immediately runs her left hand through it to slick it back behind his ear.

"I can also make you blush with my actions." He then says as he slides his arms under her shoulders and their lips meet tenderly at first… then with a hunger and need. Her arms have no where to go except around his shoulders and her fingers find their way into his hair. Suddenly the small golden wind chimes hanging above in the curtain canopy starts to twinkle announcing that there is someone standing outside his Chamber door. He ignores it at first then comes the distant pounding of a fist on his Chamber door to accompany the chimes. Someone really wants to talk to him right now.

"Agh!" Loki groans angrily in annoyance as he lifts himself from his Heart's Desire. A murderous look dances in his bright blue eyes. He waves his hand and a green robe with black lining and gold embroidery appears hanging momentarily in the air. He catches it before gravity pulls it down and puts it on roughly as he leaves the bed to see just who is disturbing them.

"If this isn't urgent then only the All-Father can save you from my wrath!" Loki speaks quickly as he opens one of his large double doors to glare at the guard in golden armor standing just outside in the hall.

"King Odin requires yours and Lady Phoenix's presence in the throne room at once, my Prince." The guard says simply, gives a curt nod, then walks away. Loki is curious and his anger lessens. He shuts his door and turns only to find Lady Phoenix standing before him, fully dressed, and ready to go. Crestfallen disappointment crosses his eyes then and his shoulders slump.

"And here I was hoping to make my father wait a bit longer." He quips with a sad smile as he gives her outfit a lingering once over. He notices a subtle difference in her normally white, gold, and orange color scheme. Instead of orange amber gemstone accents on her armor… there are now emerald accents.

"Taken a liking to my color, I see." He says approvingly as he walks past her to his bed chamber and right to his three clothing busts. With a twirling finger wave of his right hand, he points to each bust and the cushioned stool. Suddenly his princely clothing appears. His green tunic appears on one bust, his breastplate and leather jacket clad with scale mail on the second, and his thigh length vest overcoat on the third… His leather pants appear on the cushioned stool with his vambraces, grieves, and boots on and next to it.

"It matches your eyes better." He then adds with a smile to her as he dresses. She does one of her blushing smiles as she lowers her face… but then her eyes are back on his as he buckles his belt.

"Whilst fun as it would be…" Lady Phoenix starts and her eyes give his bare torso a lingering once over. Loki can't help but smile as he pulls on his green tunic and buttons it closed. Her eyes snap back to his. "We can't delay longer than necessary." She then walks over and helps him buckle his breastplate and leather vest secure.

"Thank you, my Radiance." He says and turns to regard her with a soft smile and she kisses him soft and sweet. Loki smiles and is pleasantly puzzled by her actions. "I normally have a doppelganger do that for me, but I think I much prefer your assistance, my Heart's Desire."

"So you get a kiss from one of your doubles every morning? I think I'm jealous." Lady Phoenix says playfully. Such snark! Loki stops thinking for a moment as the implication of her words hits him. He shakes his head and chuckles laughing at how he walked into that joke.

"No. Nothing like that." He says seriously but his smile still hugs at the corners of his mouth. He then looks at her… Really looks. There is more to her than meets the eye. What other surprises await his discovery? He loves what he has seen thus far.

"I can honestly say that you are the only one to aid me dress whom I've kissed." He then adds with a smile. She returns it.

"I believe you." She then says in a semi-serious manner. Loki raises both of his eyebrows at that statement as he finishes buckling his grieves over his boots.

"Really?" He inquires. "Normally you don't seem to trust me at all." He then stands before her, the question lingering in his eyes.

"Oh, I trust you…" She starts seriously then smiles knowingly. "I trust you to be you. When you follow your head, you get into trouble and you pay for it… when you follow your heart, you still get into trouble but you manage to get out of it better off than before." And then she gives him a gentle kiss… the flames burst around them. As she pulls away, the flames vanish and they are in the throne room.

She walks off ahead of Loki. He is stunned for a moment by her words. She has always been a voice of wisdom, reason, and virtue… her lessons always went in one ear and out the other as a child though unless she spoke of what really interested him… but now he hears every word she speaks and his heart flutters in his chest.

He smiles warmly, liking this new development between him and Lady Phoenix. He walks behind slowly to savor this moment just a little longer before the serious business starts. A part of him just really wants to fly around Asgard with her again and see the sights.

"Finally, Brother… you have arrived." Thor says gruffly with a harsh glare as Loki strolls up to the small group consisting of only his father, brother, Lady Phoenix, and himself. This worries the dark haired Prince of Asgard… for it is serious indeed.

"Has something new developed?" Loki asks curiously as he looks around. Thor is agitated while Lady Phoenix and his father both share a sullen expression. Loki does not like the look of this.

"Now that the three of you are here, I can tell you this… The Troll King has declared he will give Mjolner back…" Odin starts and Thor gives a shout of triumph.

"Finally! They cower in fear to keep it! And once Mjolner is back in hand I shall-" Thor starts but Odin commands him to be quiet.

"Silence." Odin's voice is stern and the glare he gives his eldest son locks with Thor's angry one. "The Troll King WILL return Mjolner… but… only on one condition…" Loki knows before he hears it and it fills him with dread.

"He demands a trade." Lady Phoenix then finishes solemnly.

"What does he ask for?" Loki inquires his eyes on Odin. Asgard's King simply looks to Lady Phoenix and Loki's eyes follow to his Heart's Desire. _'Anything but her!'_

"Whatever it is… in all haste… give it to them, Father!" Thor then shouts demandingly with an eager smile. Loki's bright blue eyes turn a frigid glare on his older-oblivious-brother.

"They demand that we give them Lady Phoenix." Odin then says as he looks at his oldest son. Thor's smile fades at that revelation.

"Surely not, Father. There must be something else." Loki then speaks into the silence that follows. His eyes plead to his father for a different answer than the one he already knows.

"There is nothing else they want." Odin says simply as he turns to look at his dark haired son.

"Please, Lady Phoenix…. go to them." Thor then says pleadingly as he turns to face Lady Phoenix and takes her hand in his. Loki raises his eyebrows and worry fills his eyes. "I must have Mjolner back. Once it is returned to my hand, I swear on my Honor… I will free you from them." Thor then adds in a very serious tone and kisses her hand delicately. Lady Phoenix looks at him, then Odin, and finally she looks at Loki… and Asgard's second son realizes he can't let her go.

"We can't just give her to those animals!" Loki says worriedly as the growing dread fills him completely.

"Yes, you can." Lady Phoenix then says finally speaking up. Loki looks to her with a desperate hope on his face.

"No. You can't-" Loki starts to argue but Lady Phoenix hushes him by putting her fingers to his lips.

"I have to go. Mjolner must be returned to Thor's hand and Asgard." Lady Phoenix then says and Loki knows that to be a fact, but he doesn't want to lose her… not now… not when he gets to be with her as he's always wanted. She then hugs him close and Loki freezes surprised at the gesture. He instantly melts to wrap his arms around her protectively.

"Besides, if you don't wish me to remain in their care then by all means save me… Prince of Asgard." She whispers into his ear. Suddenly, a dangerous look of determination fills his icy blue eyes and his resolve is awakened as a plan starts to form in his mind.

"Mjolner… for you?" Loki starts as he holds his Heart's Desire out at arms length. Their eyes locked. "Those damned Trolls deserve neither one, so let's give them a surprise instead, shall we?" He then adds as a cunning glint flickers in his icy blue eyes and a smirk dances on his lips.

"Sounds like you have a plan, Brother." Thor then says and Loki looks to his golden haired older brother with a wickedly devious grin.

"Just a bit of mischief." Loki says coolly through his smile.


	7. Chapter 7 - Ransom Paid

"This is all so frustrating!" The Dwarf groans angrily as he tramps about in the small room. There's a large fur on the stone floor, a simple cot to sleep on and a small table and chair for the Dwarf. "I can remember the previous night on Asgard… vividly… as well as this morning there, but the harder I try to recall what's going to happen as this trade goes down, the hazier it becomes." The disguised Loki fumes and finally the Dwarf just sits down roughly in his chair.

"It is because you are changing your Time Stream. After all, did I not tell you Time is fickle?" The Loki doppelganger says as he strolls about eying the room casually. The Dwarf just sighs in frustration some more.

"I should be able to recall something though." The Dwarf then says as he pounds a fist on the table. The wood cracks under the impact.

"As long as you remain here in the Past, 'winging it'… It's going to be hazy, so get used to it." The Loki double says with a wry smile to its disguised maker. The Dwarf narrows his eyes upon the doppelganger at the use of the Midgardian turn-of-phrase and is about to say something… But his attention is snapped away as he senses the approach of a Troll. He waves his right hand and forms the dismissing hand sign at the double who disappears quickly in a green shimmer. Suddenly the door opens and a Troll soldier steps just inside the door.

"The golden haired Prince of Asgard is here… with the Phoenix woman." The Troll says simply then nods his ugly helmed head at the little Dwarf before leaving.

"Excellent… This day is getting better already." The Dwarf then says with a wicked smile.

Thor approaches the looming main gate of the Troll fortress as the sun climbs higher, approaching its zenith. Thor isn't happy about this because he is really Loki in disguise… and Loki has to give up his Heart's Desire just so Thor can have his precious Hammer back. It all strikes Loki as terribly unfair. _'Yet another prize the Fates have snatched away from me in this life of mine.'_ Loki thinks dolorously as he shifts the weight of the unconscious woman in his (Thor's) arms. Thor comes to a halt and gives her a pained look before turning to face the gatehouse positioned directly over the main gate.

"TROLL KING!" He shouts loudly and his deep rumbling voice echoes around the fortress and the mountain side. It isn't hard to catch the attention of the guards, what with a crowd gathered overhead. Soon, however… Ulik, the Troll King appears. "I am Thor of Asgard! And I have come to make your trade! As you can see, I have brought Lady Phoenix… as requested! She is unconscious and thus will be of no trouble to you and yours. Now show me the Hammer, Mjolner!"

"You want your Hammer, Thunderer? Then set the woman down and walk away a hundred strides!" Ulik shouts down to the tall golden haired prince. Thor looks down at the unconscious Lady Phoenix in his arms then kneels to sit her down gingerly. He then turns and starts counting as he walks away.

"I will not walk any further than this until Mjolner is brought outside those gates!" Thor yells back after stopping at twenty paces. Ulik sneers at that.

"Bring the stasis orb." The Troll King commands and two soldiers hurry off. The Dwarf arrives onto this scene and looks down below… which is difficult considering he has to stand upon his tiptoes.

"There's something not right about this." The Dwarf then says.

"It's all under control, Friend Dwarf." Ulik says dismissively. "Open the gates. Send out twenty soldiers to collect the woman." The Troll King then commands. The Dwarf gives the much taller Troll an icy glare. _'How dare he dismiss me so off-handedly! As though I were a common servant!'_ Loki thinks and fails to focus on the scene playing out below… yet he knows 'something' will occur momentarily.

"Something is going to happen as soon as you show that Hammer to the Asgardian Prince down there… Mark my words." The Dwarf then says cautioning the Troll King.

"If the Thunderer even dares to use it against me after I return it then I still have these." Ulik says and raises his fists before himself to show the gauntlets.

"Pride goeth before a fall." The Dwarf then says with a smile at the Midgardian phrase. _'If Ulik, the Imbecile, is fool enough to not heed an ally's advice… then he deserves what is coming.'_ Loki thinks as a clever smile crosses the Dwarf's face. The portcullis lifts, the gates open, and out comes twenty Troll soldiers, armed and armored. They surround the unconscious Lady Phoenix.

Suddenly Thor runs and jumps the distance. As he hurdles through the air, a green shimmer washes over him, and Prince Loki is revealed. He quickly draws Laevateinn's twin blades and lands just before the group of Trolls. As he hits, he performs the simple hand sign with both hands… and two dozen doppelgangers shimmer into existence only to immediately attack. Unfortunately, one Troll manages to carry the unconscious Phoenix back into the fortress. The real Loki follows and generates more doppelgangers as he enters. All hell breaks loose! The real Loki simply does what he can to avoid being hit by blasts from the Troll's guns.

"Quick! Take the Hammer and connect the power couplings to it! Get the Phoenix woman there as well! We'll blast this fool's royal ass out of my fortress and keep our prizes!" Ulik says and jumps from the balcony. As the Troll King lands he starts smashing Loki doppelgangers. The air is alight with shimmering green as Ulik passes. A few doppelgangers do manage to land a few knicks though on the large Troll King before being dispelled.

The real Loki hurries to keep up. As he turns to follow down a corridor, four Troll soldiers stand guard before a pair of large double doors. They let the Troll carrying Lady Phoenix pass unhindered, but ready themselves as Prince Loki rushes down the hall head long at them. He yells and spins catching the incoming blade of the lead Troll before turning it away. He performs the summoning hand sign… and three more Lokis suddenly appear, each starts attacking a Troll. Each doppelganger uses Laevateinn to turn away their foes weapons and deliver a mortal blow. The real Loki passes on and his doppelgangers disappear in a shimmer of green light once their task is finished. His swords are turned underhanded so Loki punches with both fists at the closing doors with all his might. They crack and burst open allowing Loki access to the room within… and what a room it is!

"What in the Nine Realms?" Prince Loki ponders stunned as he looks about… the entire room is circular and tall, like a tube, with various gears and what looks like metal piping running up and down the walls forming patterns of varying lengths. In the center is a pillar of gleaming metal where long lines pull off from the wall along the floor to anchor to it… but there is a section missing from this column. This is where a pair of Trolls are placing Mjolner in its orb of eerie liquid. The lightning ripples from the Hammer through the stasis orb and starts to power up the fortress!

"Not enough Norn Stones to power this weapon of utter annihilation?" Prince Loki then says with a smirk at the engineering put into this most intriguing device. "Or perhaps there wasn't a pure enough source of Norn Stones to be had… hence Mjolner. No matter… all of you will be dead soon anyways." Loki then twirls his twin swords and attacks the closest Troll… then the next, and the next… and so on. His blades whirl about with such speed and precision that an observer would have a hard time following their movements. Alas… it is all in vain, for Mjolner is being sealed off as the upper pillar starts to drop closer to the base column.

_'Lady Phoenix! If you can hear me… now is the time to show up!'_ Prince Loki thinks hoping beyond hope that she hears his thoughts. He then jumps upon the device, he drops one blade and it falls to the floor as he catches his balance. He then wedges himself between the two halves of the metal shell as it closes to make Mjolner a more permanent part of this device.

He struggles with all his strength to hold his position but the press keeps building and he starts to buckle as the upper half rests against his shoulders. He then quickly slashes at the stasis orb with his marvelous blade, Laevateinn, which can cut through anything thanks to the alloy of Scabrite and Adamite. On Earth Adamite is known as Adamantium. The liquid ripples and parts, flowing down away from Mjolner. It is exposed and the lightning surges outward in all directions. A wild bolt hits Loki squarely in his breastplate. A scream is torn from his lips at the sudden pain and he drops his other blade.

"Anytime now, Thor!" Loki shouts as the lightning moves from him for a moment then strikes him again. He screams in pain once more and the unconscious Lady Phoenix's eyes immediately snap open.

"Hammer!" Phoenix yells and Mjolner stops discharging and flies immediately to her waiting hand. As it is caught, the shimmer of green light flows over Lady Phoenix to reveal Prince Thor.

"Loki! Jump down and I'll smash this infernal device to pieces!" Thor then commands and raises Mjolner to strike… But suddenly Mjolner is knocked from the Thunderer's hand and before the golden haired prince can turn… a metal fist slams into his lower right side and knocks him away roughly.

"No, you don't… Thunderer." Ulik says as he taps his knuckles together and walks over to the fallen Thor. The golden prince summons Mjolner and slams it into Ulik's knuckles. It knocks both backwards.

"Loki!" Comes Lady Phoenix's worried voice as she appears in the room in a burst of flames. She flies to the central pillar and hovers inside where Mjolner was. She telekinetically moves the two halves apart abruptly and blasts the device with her fiery aura from her hands and feet. Her orange and gold flames shoot down the lines in the floor and on the walls. Loki smiles weakly watching her exert her wondrous power as he stands upon the edge of the shell briefly. He then goes limp and starts to fall backwards, but Lady Phoenix catches him as he slips over the edge and they float down to the floor as the machinery in the room starts to explode and fry out from the power overload. Lady Phoenix cradles the weakened Prince of Asgard to her chest tenderly.

"Thor… has… Mjolner…" Loki starts weakly. His bright eyes flutter open to look at Lady Phoenix.

"Hush. You need to rest, Loki." She says worriedly as she fusses with his hair and strokes his cheek gently with her hand. "You were quite the hero today." She adds with a warm smile, but the sadness is there, hauntingly, in her green eyes. _'Such beauty even in sorrow.'_ The youngest prince thinks as he looks only at his Heart's Desire knowing she can hear his thoughts.

"It'll make… a good story… for the feast tonight." Loki says with a weak smile.

"It's one that is sure to impress everyone… even your father. Especially, if you tell him it yourself." Lady Phoenix then says as she looks into his eyes. _'So sad.'_ Loki thinks. _'I don't want you to ever be sad. Not even now, but you're crying… which makes me a liar anyways.'_ A tear races down her cheek at his thoughts. They are the most honest thoughts he has ever had. He reaches up a pale hand, which looks more ashen now, and wipes the tear away. Lady Phoenix leans into his touch and places her hand over his. He looks so much younger now and yet his eyes hold a depth of emotion within.

"I just wanted… to…" He starts to say with a smile… but his eyes close and he passes out. His hand falls limply from her face and Lady Phoenix is stunned for a moment. His skin is so pale and the gray is spreading swiftly. His lips turn blue as does the skin near his hairline as his Jotun nature starts making itself known. Her hand feels the ruin of his breastplate and slides down his abdomen. Worry is starting to be replaced with panic.

"I'm not going to lose you, Loki. You still have a destiny to fulfill." Lady Phoenix says determined as an emboldened calm overtakes her. She lifts him up and kisses his cold blue lips. The orange and golden glow starts under her skin and flames begin to lick around her hair as it flutters up as though from some unfelt breeze. She tilts his head back which opens his mouth slightly and she opens hers… and a tiny spark of orange flame passes from her into Prince Loki. She has just given him a tiny piece of her very soul. It should be enough to bring him back to life.

"No! Brother!" Thor shouts as he looks over and sees a weeping Lady Phoenix with his unconscious little brother in her arms… and her lips upon his. He turns back to Ulik and fights even harder. He manages to knock the Troll King away and so the golden haired Prince of Asgard hurries to his fallen brother's side.

Loki's skin tone begins to return to normal as steam rises off him. His breath comes back sharp and sudden. His eyes snap open, bright and clear. They appear green for a moment… but then they return to their normal bright icy blue hue. He looks around wildly and then stares at the woman holding him in her arms.

"Welcome back." Lady Phoenix says gently to the revived Loki.

"Lady Phoenix… I-I don't know what to say." Loki then sputters, speechless over what has happened. Tears slip from Lady Phoenix's eyes and suddenly her lips crash into his. He is surprised and relaxes into the kiss for it is quite enjoyable.

"If this is the reaction I get from you every time I'm speechless… then I'll be sure to be so more often." Loki jests with a smile as she pulls away from him.

"Brother, I feared we'd lost you to the Halls of Valhalla." Thor says warmly as he approaches.

"Well, looks like you're stuck with me awhile longer yet." Loki replies with a chuckle though his smile quickly fades. "Thor look out-" Loki starts and raises a hand but it's too late… Ulik slams into Thor and the two roll across the floor. The room is now a blazing inferno as they clash again. Gears and pieces of masonry soon come crashing down around as they exchange blow after blow.

"We've got to do something." Loki says as he looks around from Lady Phoenix's lap for the blades of Laevateinn. "Where'd my Wounding Wand go?" Loki inquires as his search is unfruitful. He then chances to look up at Lady Phoenix and a thin blade erupts through her chest, going directly through her heart. The blade is barely a finger's width from his face. Close enough for blood droplets to splatter across Prince Loki's face as his eyes widen in horror.

"NO!" Loki screams as Phoenix telekinetically pushes him away.

"Burn in Hel, Troll!" Thor shouts and whirls Mjolner. The Hammer takes Ulik under the chin and the Troll King goes flying into the inferno above… lost in the flames. Thor then hears his brother's scream and looks to see Lady Phoenix has been stabbed. He rushes over and has to catch Loki as he flies through the air. Then suddenly the two brothers vanish in a burst of orange flames.

The disguised Loki had found his opportunity in the ensuing chaos to retrieve his cherished weapon, Laevateinn. He even waited for the perfect moment to strike… and did he! He slid one of the thin blades right into Lady Phoenix's back. She didn't even see or sense him coming thanks to his mental block. _'So I forced her to give me a piece of her soul before our wedding. Funny, how that little fragment allows me to do so much.'_ Loki thinks as he smiles wickedly and withdraws the blade from her. Phoenix teleports the younger princes away before her light show can begin. The little Dwarf remains out of her vision, smiling still, and he pulls out his Displacer Wand and teleports away before the inferno consumes him as well.

They reappear, still on Nornheim, barely half a league from the Troll fortress. The sun is high in the sky above. The two Asgardian Princes are bathed in the bright light. Thor is stunned, while Loki falls to his knees screaming angrily.

"I'm going back in there for her!" Loki then says and stands abruptly. A determined glare flashes in his icy blue eyes. He starts to walk briskly back to the Troll fortress then.

"Wait, Brother!" Thor says and Loki stops turning his frigid glare upon Thor.

"Do you mean to stop me? Is this the thanks I get for freeing your stupid Hammer… that I should lose my Heart's Desire to a pack of squabbling animals?!" Loki shouts angrily then turns and starts walking away again. Thor sighs sadly at his little brother's heartache as he watches Loki hurry down the stone paved road. He whirls Mjolner and flies up.

"That's not what I meant, Brother." Thor then says as he lands in front of Loki, blocking the path of the second Prince of Asgard. "We shall do this together… since we both clearly care for her." He then grabs Loki's arm and whirls Mjolner. Loki looks at Thor stunned but they never get off the ground… instead… Thor and Loki are each hit from behind by a green blast.

"Prince Loki… convenient for me that you ignored my banishment and came to see me." The Norn Queen says silkily as she twirls her index fingers and both the now hovering brothers spin from an invisible force to look towards Karnilla as she closes the distance between herself and them.

"Queen Karnilla… my sweet Karnilla… release us-" Prince Loki starts silkily but Karnilla performs the simple hand gesture to silence him.

"No more lies, Silver Tongue! I have you now." She says… her voice dangerous and low as well as eager and desirous.

"Release us at once Norn Queen or face the wrath of Asgard!" Thor demands hotly of the woman holding them.

"I require only one Prince of Asgard and you are not him." She says turning her attention to Thor then she performs the silencing hand gesture and he too goes quiet.

Suddenly the three hear a loud boom from the direction of the Troll Fortress. Karnilla looks at what is happening and she walks between Thor and Loki, who turn in pace to keep facing her. Then they are all viewing what is happening at the fortress. It is completely engulfed in flames… and suddenly the fiery bird aura of the Phoenix rises from its heart. Wings of flame spread wide… The two brothers are both wonderstruck at the awe inspiring sight before them… as is the Norn Queen.

"Such resplendid beauty." Loki whispers reverently as he watches the marvelous sight before them.

"She yet lives." Thor says with a thankful smile as he watches… then it bursts, dispersing, and a lone comet flies into the sky and arcs as it comes directly to the three. Karnilla steps back a pace or two before it impacts the ground before her. The flames vanish revealing an exhausted looking Lady Phoenix.

"Lady Phoenix." The two princes say at once.

"And now I have you as well… Harlot." Karnilla sneers and starts to move but Lady Phoenix's eyes snap up just in time to glare at the Norn Queen before the dark haired woman is thrown away telekinetically.

The hold over Thor and Loki is released. The slender dark prince immediately rushes to Lady Phoenix's side.

"That takes care of the rudest woman I've ever known." Phoenix says then falls to her knees and catches herself with her hands on the road. Loki immediately takes her into his arms, not caring about Queen Karnilla at all. He looks over Lady Phoenix's body… his eyes linger on her chest where the blade… his blade… had pierced her heart. _'Not a mark.'_ Loki thinks curiously and is very relieved as his hand absent-mindedly traces the spot where the blade erupted from. Her left hand then holds his and Loki looks up into her green eyes.

"I don't think those Trolls will be causing anymore problems in the foreseeable future." Phoenix quips with a smile. Both Thor and Loki chuckle at that statement, but tears start glistening in Loki's bright blue eyes.

"H-how did you…?" Loki starts but he can't bring himself to finish.

"Survive? My soul healed my body." She answers with a tired smile. "That's not the first time I've died and risen anew." She adds… Loki just smiles and hugs her close as his tears flow freely.

"We're glad to have you back, Lady Phoenix." Thor then says with a warm smile as he watches the two. He then looks up to the clear blue sky overhead. "Heimdall." He says simply and suddenly the multi-colored ray of light envelopes them and they are whisked away from Nornheim and back to the safety of the Realm Eternal.

"Damn you, Phoenix!" Karnilla screams at the sky as they vanish. Her revenge still left unsated.


	8. Chapter 8 -An Open Heart, A Wound Opened

Loki paces the golden floor of his receiving room like a frantic caged animal. Thor is sitting on one of the black couches nearby watching his younger brother make his hundredth-something circuit around the room. Loki hasn't been still since their return to Asgard. His skin has become more pallor than its usual soft ruddy hue and dark circles are starting to show under his tired eyes.

The two brothers and their mother have been taking shifts to stay at the bed side and keep an eye on Lady Phoenix incase she awakens and needs anything. Thor would leave to get something to eat, to bathe, and get some fresh air. He slept on Loki's couch. Frigga would come when it was her time and stay as long as necessary until one of her sons would come relieve her. Loki just seemed to always be pacing this room if he wasn't at the bedside. He didn't seem to eat, sleep, or leave his chambers. Thor knew he bathed not long after they returned since he had some of Lady Phoenix's blood on him, but beyond that… nothing else… just pacing.

"Brother, it's been four days… and you look like you haven't slept. You should take your rest." Thor suggests with worry in his voice. Loki chuckles darkly at this.

"Take my rest?" He then asks turning on his heel to stare Thor directly in the eyes. The look is dangerous and wild. "She died… and if she hadn't been who or what she is then… then I-I would've-" But he can't bring himself to finish the sentence… or the thought… for hot tears start to sting his eyes which are now darting about franticly at the sudden realization of what almost had been.

"But she yet lives… and you died as well, Brother." Thor replies, sympathy shining in his deep blue eyes. This is truly a rare sight for Thor. "I seen your still body and how Lady Phoenix brought you back… with a kiss." Loki is stunned and speechless for a moment. Thor usually is never this sympathetic towards him. He steps around the couch and plops down unceremoniously next to his golden brother. The recent events just now starting to fully sink in and weigh upon his weary heart and exhausted mind.

"Well, Brother. I will say you have won our wager." Thor then says with a slight smile, pride shining in his eyes. His face then turns confused before adding, "And Sif struck me soon after our return when I tried to greet her with a hug." Loki laughs heartily at that. He raises his tired head and gives Thor a mischievous knowing smile.

"Well then, Brother… you'd best get your motley ready for the first night of the Yule Feast which is in a few days from now." Loki says and laughs some more. Thor groans about it but soon starts laughing himself.

"I'll take this loss… consider it a gift from me because of your brush with death." Thor then says with a warm smile.

"How kind of you, Thor. Be sure to wear something truly comical so that it is a night to remember." Loki quips and laughs in this rare bonding moment.

Phoenix awakens and rubs the grogginess from her green eyes as she sits up in the bed. She looks around and notices the green and black color scheme. Loki's bed chamber. She then looks down at her chest. She is wearing only a white silky slip. Her right hand immediately goes to her chest where the blade had pierced her heart. Confusion dances in her eyes as she puzzles over the events of the battle.

"You're awake now… good." Queen Frigga says warmly as she walks back into Loki's bed chamber carrying an emerald green silky robe with gold trim.

"How long was I out?" Phoenix asks of Asgard's Queen. Frigga smiles warmly.

"Four days. Loki brought you to the Healers upon arriving back in Asgard… but since you just seemed exhausted there was nothing more they could do than let you sleep. Loki decided it was best to keep you here… where he, and all of us, could keep an eye on you while you recovered." The queen explains with a friendly smile.

"Thank you, Queen Frigga. Asgard has always been kind and generous to me." Phoenix says with a warm smile and nod of her head to the nurturing queen.

"Well, you are one of us and Asgard cares for all its children." Frigga says with a kind motherly smile. "However… I do have a question for you, my dear." Frigga starts as she sits down on the bed next to Phoenix who gives the queen a nod.

"How long have you loved my son, Loki?" Frigga then asks politely and with some curiosity shining in her blue eyes. Phoenix is taken aback. Frigga only smiles and explains why she is asking. "I'm a mother… and as such I tend to notice things about my sons… and what I've noticed about Loki… is that he acts very differently when you are here in Asgard. He becomes more animated, more talkative, more honest, and even… more open. I can tell he cares for you very much. So do you care for him in return, Lady Phoenix?" Phoenix looks down at the bedding. She can't help but smile softly at Frigga's words.

"I do care about him… very much so." She then answers as she looks Frigga in the eye. "As for how long have I felt this way?" Phoenix pauses and sighs. "Ever since I realized he was a man." Frigga narrows her eyes upon Phoenix then slowly nods her head.

"Wonderful… then you both have my blessing." The queen says with a pat to the bedding over Phoenix's leg then stands. "Now I shall let both of my sons know you are awake. They've been waiting eagerly for word of your recovery."

"Then don't delay them any further, Queen Frigga." Phoenix says as she, too, exits the bed… albeit slowly. She has to support herself though as she stands upon her feet since she still feels some exhaustion.

"Lady Phoenix has awakened." Frigga says as she comes down the stairs to the sound of her sons laughing together and her smile widens.

"Truly? She is awake?" Loki says as he practically bounds up from the couch to face his mother. His bright blue eyes are wide and hopeful.

"She is, but she is still a little exhausted, I fear. Another day's rest and a meal should set her right." Frigga answers her expectant son.

"See, Brother. All is well." Thor then says with his own happy smile as he stands next to his younger brother. Loki then quickly hurries past his mother and heads up the stairs two at a time. Once he is gone, Frigga looks to her eldest son.

"He fancies her." Frigga says to Thor.

"Aye. He does… very much so." Thor then replies.

"And she fancies him." Frigga says with a smile. Thor raises his eyebrows at that.

"I'm happy for him then… for he is a very lucky man indeed." Thor answers with a smile… but Frigga sees the sadness behind Thor's eyes.

"It's good for Loki to not be alone." She then says.

"But he isn't alone. Lady Sif and the Warriors Three are-"

"Your friends… and they give him a hard time, often." Frigga says, cutting her eldest son off, as she eyes him closely.

"We jest with him… as he does with us. There is no harm intended." Thor replies with a smile trying to set his mother at ease, but it doesn't.

"No harm?" Frigga says and levels a stern gaze at her son. Thor's smile melts away. "Words can be sharper than any blade, Thor. Remember that." A moment of contemplative silence falls between them. "Now let's give them some time alone together." She then says to her son and they walk out of Loki's chambers.

Loki bursts into his bed chamber to find Lady Phoenix with her back to him pulling the green robe up over her exposed shoulders. He stops and his heart skips a beat for a moment then restarts as he steps into the room slowly.

"I know it's you, Loki." Phoenix says before he can announce himself. She turns and leaves the robe open, exposing the white slip underneath. Loki can't help but give her a once over. The slip hugs her voluptuous body sinfully and the robe allows him the sight of it instead of hiding it. He then shakes his head slightly and lowers his eyes to the floor.

"I-I'm glad to see you are feeling better, Lady Phoenix." Loki starts as he tries not to look at her as though she wasn't the most interesting thing in the room… then he remembers what she said to him about going with what he feels, and so he slowly looks up into her eyes.

"And you look like you haven't slept in days." She then says to him as she closes the distance and strokes his cheek gently. Now he can't help but look at her as those deep green eyes draw him in. She smiles sadly up at him. "You care that much to worry over me so? I'm glad for it." Loki then marshals his nerve.

"I have come to realize something after all of this." He starts then pauses to swallow his fluttering heart… and to find the right words.

"As have I." Phoenix then says and Loki raises his eyebrows then smiles at her.

"When I'm around you…" He starts and swallows again. He then straightens himself to stand regal and princely. "I want to be better than I am. I want to actually do things to… to impress you." He says trying to release his feelings, but it's very hard because he has been so guarded for so long. "To hold your interest in me… to get you to look at me." Loki says then sighs frustrated at not being able to fully say what he wants to say. He then just takes a deep breath and lets it go. "Lady Phoenix… what I'm trying to say is…that I-I… I love you." He finally says as he looks her dead in the eye. Fear and excitement dance within his bright blue eyes as he awaits her reaction.

"Loki, you caught my interest long ago… I've just been waiting for you to admit how you truly feel to me… and to yourself." She then says as she wraps her arms around his shoulders and draws him into a sweet gentle kiss. He can't help but smile through it as he let's this feeling of happiness wash over him fully, completely. He then wraps his arms around her waist under the robe and draws her against him tightly. He doesn't want this day to ever end.

"Marry me. Marry me… and never leave Asgard again." Loki says on impulse as they break the kiss. He now has her in his arms and he never wants to let go.

"Loki, you know that I can't stay indefinitely." Phoenix says with sad eyes. That look pains his heart and all he wants is to make her happy to chase that look away.

"Then I'll leave Asgard with you." He says quickly and puts his forehead to hers. "I will renounce all claims to Asgard's Throne… just to be with you." Loki then bites his lip and continues. "Surely, Father will allow it. I'm second-born and the throne will never be mine unless Thor does something truly idiotic-" But he stops talking as Phoenix places her fingers gently to his lips to still them.

"No, Loki. The All-Father will not allow you to leave indefinitely." Phoenix then says sadly as she pulls away slowly and lowers her hand. Loki looks at her confused.

"Then I'll get myself banished." He says trying to think of something.

"Loki, no!" Phoenix says with a shake of her head and she levels a stern look at him. He flinches slightly at this new look. "Don't travel down that road. Today you are a hero… don't tarnish that for me. Besides… you're destined for a glorious purpose." She then says with sad eyes as she lets her hands cradle his face and she plays with his ears with her thumbs. He is struck by her words.

"But I don't want you to leave." Loki starts and sadness fills his blue eyes. "I don't think I can stand being apart from you for another moment, let alone another century." He then holds her close to him afraid to let her go. She hugs him.

"Fear not, my brave sentimental Prince…" She whispers into his ear. "For I will always be with you." Phoenix adds sweetly as she pulls away gently. She then runs her hands down his neck and over his green satin tunic. Her right hand rests over his heart. "You asked me to marry you… well then, my answer is… yes, Loki Odinson… I will marry you." And her smile is bright and loving. Loki's bright blue eyes widen and the happiest grin he has ever had crosses his face. He picks Lady Phoenix up suddenly and twirls about with her in his arms. They both smile and giggle for the moment. As he returns her to the floor, they kiss deeply, passionately.

"Sentimental fool." Loki from the future whispers to himself as he hears the two lovebirds talk and kiss. He can't help but feel the ruin of his shattered heart flutter once more inside his chest as he recalls asking his Heart's Desire to marry him.

"She deserves better than a monster." He then whispers sadly and a tear falls from his bright blue eyes. _'Control!'_ He then sneers as he regains control of himself. His memory of this exact moment isn't helping either. He knows that they will get married on the first night of the Twelve Nights of Yule… which is in three days.

"That's three days to break these two apart, three days to… break my heart." Loki then whispers and looks up. He quickly flies up and away, over the palace then descends to land on the pinnacle of the palace. It is the open air observatory where the royals go to do their stargazing. He generates a doppelganger.

"You can't do it can you?" The double says with a wicked smile as he crosses his arms and leans back against the golden rail. The real Loki groans in frustration as he plops down on a stone bench. He rolls the runestone around in his hand.

"I've got three days." Loki says not even looking at his double.

"To break your heart… as you so eloquently put it." The double retorts with a smile. His tone is somewhat mocking. Loki then looks at his double… really looks.

"What is it with you? So sharp and bitter… such snide comments." The real Loki inquires with narrowed icy eyes. _'My doppelgangers have been behaving so oddly as of late.'_ He adds in his mind.

"It has been said before…" The double says with a shrug as he steps away from the rail. "I am merely a reflection of my Maker." He adds with more emphasis on 'maker'. The real Loki eyes his double suspiciously.

"Is this how I come off to others?" He then snorts his displeasure and chuckles at the irony. "No wonder, I haven't any friends."

"Indeed. This is how you are… Nothing more than a Monster… to be cast out, beaten at every turn, humiliated by those who profess to care!" The doppelganger says, starting softly and ending harshly as he pulls away from the rail to scold his maker. Loki feels the sting and all his hurts resurface.

_'CONTROL!'_ He wills himself as he tries harder than ever before to close off that flood of pain and emotion, to freeze it solid once and for all. He feels the chill flow down his limbs and pool in his hands and feet. He then looks down at his hands and notices they are blue. He gasps.

He is shocked into silence at seeing his Jotun form manifest without touching the Casket of Ancient Winters. He feels the cold go up his neck and pool in his head… and he knows what he looks like now. He has seen himself reflected in the high-polished golden walls and mirrored surfaces in the palace the first time he was King of Asgard whilst he held the Casket in his hands.

"And you are going to let your-monstrous-self marry the most perfect being in the Universe? You! Don't! Deserve! Her!" The double finishes and sneers at his now blue-skinned maker before turning away.

"You're right." Jotun Loki says with a sad tearful grin. "I don't deserve her…"

"Of course. Glad you see sense now-" The double says as he surveys the scene this topmost tower affords.

"But…" Jotun Loki starts and interrupts his doppelganger… then adds, "You are also wrong." The double snaps his full attention back to his blue-skinned maker, curious and bitter… Loki notes. He decides then that he truly despises what he has become as well as how he really is.

"I've come to realize something today…" He starts and flashes his most wicked devilish grin ever. "I do need her." _'In more ways than one.'_ "She is Power Itself… if I can control her… I command Power Itself."

"It's her very soul. How are you going to control that?" The double asks with a judgmental shake of his head. Dismissing the idea off-handedly.

"I'll use an Infinity Stone to control her." Jotun Loki retorts with a smile.

"The Eye of Agamotto disappeared some decades back… it was lost on Midgard of all places." The double snorts dismissing the notion but suddenly the light dawns in his head and his eyes snap to his maker.

"Yes… we're going to time-travel for it." Jotun Loki confirms smiling.

"But we have no memory of that particular time or place." The double interjects.

"No… which is why I shall go myself." Loki then says regaining the command here and so he stands. Stretching his chilled limbs and getting used to his 'new look'. He then surveys the scene of Asgard laid out before him. He allows a wicked smirk to dance upon his deep blue lips.

"I will marry, Lady Phoenix." He states then turns to regard his doppelganger. "Now be sure to open a portal just above us." Jotun Loki says and swipes one of Laevateinn's thin blades through the double… dispelling it… then suddenly a purple portal opens above.

"Traveling through Time is such fun." Jotun Loki says with a cold smile as he sheathes his blades and looks up. He then flies through the portal and back to his new Present reality. Once there he immediately sets up to go back into the past again. He wants to witness his wedding once more. He knows it will be vastly different than it was before… Before it was in secret… and only his mother, father, and Heimdall knew about it. He opens the portal and steps through time and space into his distant Past once more.

The throne room was packed. Citizens of Asgard and noble dignitaries were present… crammed into the vast open forest of columns then out and around the front steps and wide open plaza at the main doors of the Royal Palace where the Rainbow Bridge made its origin. It was all surreal to the disguised Loki from the Future. He was hidden, disguised as a Royal Guard standing along the lengthy walk way that the bridal procession would be walking down. The plush red carpet with gold fringe was laid out, white and golden flower pedals started to fall from the high ceiling magically as the horns sounded crisp and clear. The groom stands upon the mid-level of the dais steps leading up to the throne straight and tall bedecked in his finest golden armor and shining horned helm with his long emerald cape draped about him… outwardly conveying only his princely noble demeanor. Loki from the Future knows that deep down that noble prince is really nervous… as well as excited to be standing here in this moment awaiting his Heart's Desire. Then comes the bride…

Loki's heart skips a beat as he stands at attention disguised as she passes him in her beautiful elegant wedding dress. The soft white silk drapes around her upper arms leaving her creamy neck and bust exposed. A golden corset is around her waspy waist and it holds her ample chest up. The skirt is layered… a shiny golden fabric drapes over the lengthy white silk skirt down to mid-calf. It is split up the front and so drapes down either side. A white gossamer fabric covers it down to around the mid-thigh and has a net of thin golden chain sewn over it. Diamonds and emeralds dangle from the bottom and are set strategically in the golden net. A sash of emerald green silk is wrapped around her waist and the tails flow down the back and reside over the lengthy train of her white skirt. Her feet are adorned with green slippers embroidered with gold thread and small jewels.

The white material of her dress is embroidered with gold and accented with emeralds, diamonds, and pearls that dangle on golden chains or are simply sewn upon the fabric itself. Loki eyes her from the dais and from his position along the walk way. The dress hugs her voluptuous curves in the most enticing of ways. Her dark emerald eyes sparkle with such a brilliant happy sheen that Jotun Loki finds himself struggling to contain his desire for her even now in his disguise. Thankfully it is easier now to control his emotional outbursts when they arise… but they still came none the less.

Then comes a Dwarf carrying two ornate wooden boxes with gold filigree and set with sparkling diamonds and dark emeralds, one mid-sized and the other small. Loki knows these contain 'The Tokens of Ever-lasting Affection' which the two to be-joined will exchange to show their commitment to one another. Her necklace was in the larger box and the other holds his ring. Then the Dwarf gives a sly smirk to the disguised Loki. He finds this odd, but before he can think anymore on it…

"Asgard and her allies have gathered to witness the joining of my second son, Loki, to the woman who has captured his heart, Lady Phoenix." Odin declares after tapping his spear upon the marble floor of his dais. His voice rings clear and true throughout the vastness of the throne room.

"Let any who would speak against this union declare so now… or henceforth forever hold their tongue." Odin then says and pauses and no one, in all of Asgard, utters a word. Odin taps his spear and then continues.

"Love's spell is great and ever-reaching… it chases away the sorrow of the lonely heart and calms the troubled mind into rest. It is the most cherished of gifts and most precious of treasures. Sought after by all, yet rarely obtained… though once found, it is hard to let go of. May the love you two share be blessed and eternal." Odin says and nods his head at Loki and Lady Phoenix. The Dwarf then opens the large box and Odin removes the intricate gold necklace with the large emerald using the tip of his spear. He then turns to regard his second son.

"Do you, Loki Odinson, take this woman to stand at your side as your wife and consort… to have and to hold… to honor and respect… to cherish and love… until the end of your days?" He then challenges Loki.

"I shall love her until my last breath." Loki answers confidently and nods his helmed head to his father. Odin returns the nod and tips his spear point to his son.

"Then take this Token of your Ever-lasting Affection and make your vows to the woman you love." Odin says and Loki removes the necklace from the spear. He then turns to Lady Phoenix and opens the clasp.

"I vow to stand by you in love and honor for the rest of my days. To hold you when you need comfort, to give you wise council when you need to hear it, and to never betray your trust in me." Loki says solemnly then places the necklace around her throat. The Dwarf then takes the ring from the small box and places it upon the spear's tip as Odin presents it to him. Asgard's King then turns to Lady Phoenix.

"Do you, Lady Phoenix, take this man to stand at your side as your husband and consort… to have and to hold… to honor and respect… to cherish and love… until the end of your days?" Odin then challenges Lady Phoenix.

"I shall love him until my last breath." She answers honestly with a nod to Odin which he returns and tips his spear to her.

"Then take this Token of your Ever-lasting Affection and make your vows to the man you love." Odin then says and Lady Phoenix removes the ring from the spear. She then turns to face Loki.

"I vow to stand by you in love and honor for the rest of my days. To hold you when you need comfort, to give you wise council when you need to hear it, and to never betray your trust in me." She says lovingly as she looks Loki in the eyes, and then she slips the ring upon the ring finger of his right hand. Odin is then given a length of golden ribbon from Frigga.

"The vows have been promised… solemn loving oaths you now carry into your joined future. Join hands as you stand next to one another." Odin starts and Loki takes Lady Phoenix's right hand into his left. Odin starts to wrap the ribbon around their forearms and clasped hands as they hold them up.

"I now join you together… no longer are you two… but rather you are one. As this bond was made by me, only I can remove it… let no other divide what has been made one… for you now stand as Husband and Wife! Turn and be recognized as such by all the Nine Realms!" Odin declares and taps Gungnir upon the stone floor… and suddenly the throne room erupts in a riot of cheering as gold and green confetti shower down from the high ceiling above… and Loki kisses his bride lovingly. Lady Phoenix's white dress then turns emerald green and she smiles at Loki as a surprised look crosses his handsome face when they pull away from one another. Though the disguised Loki can't hear what his Past self says to his new bride… he recalls the sentiment he shared with her after seeing her dress change colors.

"I must say, My Lady Wife, my colors look better on you than they do on me." He says lovingly with an amused smile then starts down the dais steps ahead of his new wife and moves so that she can turn around and follow beside him as they walk the length of the red carpet.

Odin smiles softly as he holds his wife who is dabbing a folded white handkerchief to her teary eyes. Thor smiles and cheers for his younger brother. The disguised Jotun Loki watches the couple as they leave… they are all eyes for one another. His Past self grins widely as he looks at his new bride with dreamy eyes and she regards him with a deep loving look as she smiles gently up at him. They are lost in one another already.

Jotun Loki recalls the Feast that follows… Thor dressed in red and blue motley with silver lightning bolts accenting it. His silver bells jingled cheerfully as he willingly played the Fool to amuse his brother and his new bride. After an hour, Loki and Lady Phoenix take to the floor and slow dance to a beautiful slow harp and flute piece with the enchantingly haunting tunes of several glass bowls filled to various levels with water being played to accent the music. Once others have joined, Loki pulls his bride away from the crowd and noise, departing to the stables. They acquire a horse and ride off outside of the capital into the fields and foothills beyond.

The sun starts to set casting the beautiful meadow they enter in gold, orange, and pink. Their horse then goes up the stone paved path and approaches a large lengthy building constructed from logs and fringed in gold. The foundations are huge dark granite blocks that sparkle golden in the waning sunlight and the roof is adorned with crossed wooden beams that are carved into wolf heads that are gilded. They shimmer catching the last of the setting sun's waning light before night descends. This is the Royal Hunting Lodge and it affords the two newly-weds much needed privacy. Jotun Loki chuckles at the memory of their stay there. He can recall the night to come… and the next day… and night as well. They had lost themselves in each others arms there and then found one another again repeatedly as the sun rose and set and continued its daily cycle. He finds himself longing for her touch then…

_'No! She cannot touch me! I am a Jotun! A monster too frigid to touch!'_ Loki thinks bitterly as his disguised self surveys the scene playing out in the Feasting Hall. He watches his father and mother leave… so he follows… flanking them with another guard beside him as well. A third guard approaches and everyone comes to a halt.

"All-Father… my Queen." The guard says with a salute and quick bow. "Heimdall as seen Prince Loki and his new wife arrive at the Royal Hunting Lodge."

"Good. They are not to be disturbed for tonight." Odin says to the guard and the ever-listening Heimdall. The guard then bows once more before walking off.

"I'll send some servants there in the morning to prepare breakfast for them and ready their bath." Frigga then says as they start walking once more. They then enter a lift and ascend to the higher floors in the palace. "Husband… perhaps it is time that we let Loki know the truth of himself. He is married now… and we may be greeting our grandchildren sooner rather than later." The queen then says with a knowing look to Odin.

"Then I will inform my second son of his true nature before the birth of his first child… until that day comes… I shall continue with my original plan and wait until I announce Thor my Heir… then I shall announce Loki's true purpose." Odin says, Jotun Loki narrows his eyes at his adopted father's words.

"You should tell him when he returns from his Honeymoon." Frigga says holding firm. Her tone is stern as she levels a glare at her husband. Odin knows the look and avoids eye contact with his loving wife.

"My decision is final."

"And what if Lady Phoenix takes him away with her when she leaves next?" Frigga then inquires. "She could inform him of his nature at anytime between now and then." Odin's head snaps to his wife.

"She WILL NOT leave Asgard with him." Odin whispers dangerously.

"He has already come of age, Odin… If he so desires to travel with her, especially now that they are married, then we are obliged to tell him the truth… that his real mother was your sister… Freya." Frigga says with concern shining in her blue eyes. Odin sighs and looks away to hide his sorrow for the loss of his only sister.

"I know you blame yourself as much as you blame Laufey for stealing her away from the battlefield on Nidavellir… but do you hold resentment towards Loki for being the cause of her death?" Frigga then asks and Odin stops suddenly. He sighs sadly again before looking his wife in the eye.

"I curse Laufey's very existence everyday for what he did to my sister." The hate burns fiercely in his single blue eye… then it softens and Odin's proud shoulders slump slightly. "And everyday I see my sister's eyes look at me from Loki's face." Odin then adds and turns his head in an attempt to hide his tears.

"Then tell him about her." Frigga says gently as she reaches out and holds Odin's chin to turn his face gingerly back to look her in the eye. He frowns but his aggravation loses out to his sorrow. Frigga then kisses her husband and draws him into a hug. Odin accepts the comfort. Jotun Loki watches at a distance in his disguise. He knows things could get dicey fast if his mother actually convinces Odin to tell his Past self the truth. He knows he has to stop this.

"I will wait a few days to tell him… for now, he should enjoy his happiness." Odin finally says as he and Frigga pull away from one another. He smiles warmly at his wife who beams at him.

"Very well." Frigga says and kisses her husband on the cheek. They then enter the Royal Wing and soon are at the doors of their chambers. Two guards are already positioned at the doors and they stand at attention pulling their leaning spears upright in a swift snapping motion as they click their heels. The Chamber doors open at their approach and the King and Queen enter. Jotun Loki and the other guard then head off away from the Royal Wing. The other guard makes his way back towards the Feasting Hall while the disguised Loki heads off for the tiered garden behind the palace. He remembers his memories before messing with time… but they are fading like dreams do once the dreamer is awakened and the new memories burn clear and deliberate in his mind.

He knows he has to stop Odin and Frigga from saying anything to his Past self or that will change things too drastically… one memory that carries over from before burns clearly in his thoughts. The day when his Heart's Desire left him… and never returned. His fists clench tightly until his knuckles turn white.

"I know what I have to do." He then says venomously.

The second day wanes as the two newly-weds watch the sun slip below the edge of the world. A soft flurry of snow has started to fall from the cloudless sky. Lady Phoenix nestles herself in Loki's arms. Her head rests upon his left shoulder as they enjoy the scenery.

"It's so beautiful." Phoenix comments in a near whisper.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you, my Radiance." Loki whispers as he lowers his face to her exposed neck. His lips brush her skin and she shivers in his arms. Loki smiles amused at her reaction and nuzzles her neck eliciting a slight moan from her.

"I never want to leave this place… or this moment." The love struck prince then says as he gives his wife a squeezing hug drawing her ever closer against his chest. She sighs in his arms and turns to face him.

"We should rest." She then says and starts to pull away from her husband.

"Why rest when there are so many other things we can be doing?" Loki says mischievously as he grabs her about the waist and pulls her close once more to kiss her affectionately.

Later that night, Lady Phoenix awakens and slips out of the large bed. Loki doesn't stir. He is lost deep in sleep having exhausted himself over the last two days and nights. Phoenix smiles lovingly down at him as she slips a robe on. His normally slicked down raven tresses are a wild frizzy tangle that frames his fair skinned handsome face. The softest of smiles hints upon his lips as he lays there contentedly, as he always does, upon his back.

She has wanted to tell him the truth about himself since he asked her to marry him, but she knows that the first part of the news would devastate him if not explained properly. Especially, if he doesn't hear the second part… the part about his destiny the Fates have burdened him with to play in the shaping of the Universe's future.

She sighs sadly at the thought and turns from the bed. She walks out of the large open double doors and down the stone steps to the now snow covered lawn. Her bare feet fall lightly upon the thin blanket of snow as she makes her way around the garden area and she smiles as the flurry of large fluffy snowflakes float whimsically down from the cloudless starry night sky above. She hugs herself, but not out of cold… the cold has never bothered her. She smiles happily as she looks up letting the snow speckle her multi-colored hair and fall upon her warm face. They catch in her eyelashes and she giggles as she catches one large clump of flakes on her tongue.

"Lady Phoenix." Comes the sudden unexpected voice of Asgard's King. She starts, having not sensed the approach of the man who is now her Father-in-law.

"All-Father." Phoenix says with a smile as she turns to regard Odin. Her smile fades quickly, however, when she notes his frown and the stern look in his eye.

"You must leave immediately. My son will remain here in Asgard." Odin says firmly as he draws himself up to stand straight and tall.

"But Odin… Loki and I are married. You can't just send-" Phoenix starts.

"As King of Asgard, I here by banish you, Lady Phoenix. You may only return when summoned by the King." Odin then says and taps his spear to the stone pathway beneath his booted feet. The thump resounds painfully around the garden.

"Banished?" Phoenix asks confused. "On what grounds?" She then adds.

"For attempting to steal Property of the Realm Eternal." Odin replies sternly.

"Loki isn't some captured relic for you to keep locked away until his purpose is fulfilled. He's a person with thoughts, feelings, hopes, dreams, doubts, and fears. I love him… and if you haven't noticed… he loves me in return!" Lady Phoenix says hotly to Odin. He merely levels that same indifferent glare upon her as though she knows not what she is speaking of.

"Leave now and I won't have you thrown in the dungeons for your disobedience, Lady Phoenix." Odin says in a chilly tone. A hurt look fills Phoenix's eyes then.

"By doing this, you are asking me to break Loki's heart. Do you not care for your son's emotional well-being?" She then asks as tears start to well up in her green eyes.

"Have you forgotten? He isn't really my son." Odin then says coldly and Phoenix takes a step back in recoil as though she were struck by Odin's hand. Anger then flashes through her eyes.

"Very well… If you want me to leave…" She starts and suddenly her fiery aura burns away the robe to reveal her usual outfit, only now the white body suit is the same deep green as Loki's tunics. The snow around her melts as well revealing a patch of green grass. "Then I'll go." She finishes and floats up into the air.

"I will always love him, Odin… and you have condemned both he and I to living with broken hearts for the rest of our days. Beware the consequences of this moment… for it affects the glorious purpose the Fates have burdened him with." She then adds and flies away swiftly. Odin watches her go and a tear slips from his single eye as he watches her fly away into the starry heavens above.

"She WHAT?!" Loki screams as he flips a heavy table over in his chambers in the palace. Thor arrived just after Loki returned. Asgard's second son had awakened in the Royal Hunting Lodge to discover he was alone in bed and his lovely wife was no where to be found, so he hurried back to the palace in hopes of finding her there, waiting, but it was a Fool's Hope. She was gone.

"She left in the night. Heimdall watched her go and Father said she couldn't stay any longer." Thor says bluntly. Loki just screams again as he throws a bowl of fruit at the golden wall. It shatters upon impact. Some fruit splattering against the wall, other pieces bounce off to roll across the floor.

"Perhaps it is for the best, Brother. She would've left eventually and you would've had to say goodbye then." Thor adds to consol his younger brother.

"Goodbye?! I wouldn't have said goodbye to her! I would've left with her!" Loki shouts as he stomps over to eye Thor directly.

"Father is debating on declaring your marriage null-" Thor starts.

"Oh no, he wouldn't! I'll jump off the edge of Asgard if he does that!" Loki threatens. Thor sighs.

"I'll tell Father to keep your bond to her secure." Thor then says. Loki's rage is spent and he can only shake from the adrenaline rush.

"She was supposed to take me with her." He mumbles over and over as he drops to his knees in a dazed state. He is utterly broken now. His happiness as been ripped away from him and it leaves a gaping wound that nothing can heal… not even time.

"Your place is here, Brother. Besides, things would quickly become quite dull without you around." Thor then says with a wane smile as he tries to cheer up Loki's sullen mood.

"I just want to be with her." Loki sobs. Thor shakes his head and stands.

"Well, she isn't here anymore, so perhaps she changed her mind about her feelings for you." Thor then says harshly and Loki looks up at his older brother questioningly. "Forget her and move on. There are plenty of other women in Asgard for you to find love with. Not like you haven't tried already."

"There is no other woman like her… Not in Asgard! Not in all the Universe!" Loki says hotly. His blue eyes turn icy towards Thor. It is a look that shall remain.

"Fine. Be that way. More women for me then." Thor says callously and walks off. Loki glares daggers at his golden brother's back as he leaves. He will NOT forget his Heart's Desire, nor will he forgive his brother's lack of respect or apathy in this troubling matter. For now he just sits there upon the floor of his disheveled chambers in the palace and laments the loss of his lovely… perfect… wife.

Thor leaves Loki's chambers and the large double doors close behind him. He grins wickedly as he walks away. Then suddenly, a green shimmer spreads around the Thunder God's body and Jotun Loki is revealed. He is most pleased with how things are turning out. Odin won't tell his Past self anything now, neither will his mother… considering his fragile heart at the moment and the years to come. He even cemented his anger towards Thor just now and Lady Phoenix is out of the way until after the next Convergence. Everything is right on schedule. Now Jotun Loki just needs to acquire the Eye of Agamotto and he'll have more solid control over his lovely wife when she does return to Asgard in the future. Everything is finally falling into place.

_You lack conviction._ The words of the dying S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent ring in Jotun Loki's mind once more and his ire is raised. He will prove that Mortal wrong. He will succeed. He WILL control Lady Phoenix… and he, Loki Self-Made, will have all Realms kneel to his might… He WILL be King of the Universe!


	9. Chapter 9 - The Easter Egg

We see New York City's skyline… as it looked in the mid-1980's. A normal-looking Loki dressed in a nice dark green business suit with a simple small-brimmed black fedora covers his long well groomed ebony hair. His tie is emerald green with shiny gold slanted stripes. His undershirt is black and the fedora he wears has a green ribbon and a small green feather secured with a small golden pin that is a dot topped by a solid line the ends of which are curled in towards the center. He wears a black coat with a deep green inner lining. Black gloves cover his large hands. The final article of clothing he wears is a thin lengthy scarf of dark green with black and gold stripes. It is wrapped around his neck once and the ends trail off down either side of his broad, slim chest.

He walks with his dark green wooden cane down the bustling streets. He passes an oddly dressed individual sporting a 'boom box' device on his shoulder. The thing is blaring the strangest music Loki has ever heard and the Secret King of Asgard is thankful the fool is headed in the opposite direction. Steam rises from the storm drain vents into the chilly October air. Loki wouldn't need the black coat with green lining nor the gloves but he must keep up appearances in the Mortal World… lest he draw unwanted suspicions. He smiles then as he reaches his destination…

A three-story brick building in an older part of New York City. Stone gargoyles adorn the roof of this rundown looking building. Loki only smiles slyly as he walks up the steps and approaches the large oaken door. Iron rivets stud it and a large round Victorian-looking knocker is positioned just above the center but below a small brass shuttered window. He grasps the heavy iron knocker with a gloved hand and knocks three times… then awaits an answer. After a few impatient moments, he readies to knock a second time, but the shutter slides open as his gloved hand grasps the knocker once more.

"Who disturbs my contemplation?" Comes a man's voice from inside. Loki sees only darkness within the opening the shutter concealed.

"I have come seeking the Doctor." Loki starts politely with a disarming smile. "I have a most interesting proposition… for Doctor Strange. Are you him?"


End file.
